Black Cat
by Azumi Gaiden
Summary: Helena was a lonely person, her share of relationships being few and pure. With university and part time job is almost impossible to her start to date or have fun time. However in a strange twist of life, she faces the most beautiful person that she ever had seen, curling in her lap. AU verse. Read the warnings inside before starting to read the story.
1. Save Me

**Hello there! This is a revised version of the same fanfiction I did back in 2010, so I decided to make some adjustments as also make the story a little more actual for the sake of its progression. And I want to keep in your mind that will have a lot of smut, yaoi, threesome and possible incest on the last three chapters. If you're sensitive to any of this themes or all of them together I recommend to click the return buttom because this isn't a flowery romantic fanfiction.**

 **Well, if even after my warnings you're still going to read, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Sumary:** The story starts in September 3rd 2016 in New Jersey and flows throughout. Helena was a lonely person, her share of relationships being few and pure. With university and part time job is almost impossible to her start to date or have fun time. However in a strange twist of life, she faces the most beautiful person that she ever had seen, curling in her lap.

Kuroshitsuji and its characters belongs to Yana Toboso, the OC's belongs to me.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – Save Me**

The turning of the keys opens the front door her house. Discarding her snickers and her heavy bag in the entry hall, she goes to the kitchen to fix a quick lunch. Lunch made, she falls heavily on the comfy sofa and sulks while eating it slowly. In the middle of it, she looks for the clock that was in the wall. It marks 6 p.m. Her friend had called her to go to a party later that night, but she wasn't in the mood for it.

She was very sad.

 **Flashback**

 _She passes in a corridor that has some mal-functioning lamps. Turning a corner she sees the man that she has feelings for on a feverish make-out session with the most whorish woman that works in the office. Looking at the scene, she turns quickly to get the hell out of there._

 _Passing fast to get to the bathroom in the office, she doesn't hear her friend calling her. Opening the bathroom's door harshly, she looks at her image into the mirror. She was crying, wet streaks in a messy black color because of her now smudged make-up. Soon her friend enters in, soon worrying over state she was in. - "What happened?"_

 _\- "Christian and Katie were in that dark corridor, eating themselves out. Oh God, how I'm stupid… Stupid to not see that I'd no chance with him…"_

 _\- "Oh my dear…" – Liana hugs her friend, comforting her. – "You've only 21 years old, you're still so young. That harlot is already 35. When you come to the age that she is, you'll be rich, more beautiful and married with the most wonderful man that you fall in love with. She'll be in her 50's and will be fat, with stretch marks and wrinkles. My dear, after all he isn't the only man in this world, far prettier will appear._

 _\- "I guess you're right…I'll go to the rooftop to clear my mind and forget all about this." – The brunette goes directly to the elevator, thinking in how take the blond male out of her mind. When it stops on the designed floor and opens, Katie and Christian are inside, exchanging goodbye kisses. Katie passes Helena and gives her a grin, teasing the brunette. The brunette looks for the other woman and raises an eyebrow, trying her best to keep a poker face. After she enters the elevator then Christian says to Katie with a small smile: - "I'll go to cafeteria, later we talk again." – And then the door closes._

\- 'Damn, what am I going to do now? I'm stuck with him.' _– The brunette thought. Christian is a 6'0" tall man with golden locks and the brightest blue-eyes that anyone would ever own, and a nice toned body that can make women drools. A man that every woman desire to have for herself._

 _At the corner of her eye, Helena sees the man directing his gaze to her. - "Hi, you work in the same office as me, right? I've see you passing by but I never heard your name, despite the few months you are here. My name is Christian, by the way. And you are?"_

 _\- "I'm Helena." - She replied nervously, Christian smiles back, not seeming to notice her distress._

 _\- "Are you that person that was passing by the dark corridor downstairs?" - He asks politely, a glint of curiosity in his eyes._

\- 'Hell, why do you have to remind me of this, of all people?' _– "Yes, that was me, but I didn't want to interrupt anything so I turned the other way…"_

 _\- "Oh, I see…" – The elevator's alarm rings, announcing that it has arrived at its designated floor. – "Anyway, see ya!"_

 _\- "See ya…" – she whispers. Several moments later she comes to the last floor of the building. Sensing her eyes getting moist from the new barrage of tears, she rushes to the staircase that leads to the rooftop. Banging the door close, she sits down in a corner and puts her head between her knees, hiding her crying face._

 _\- "Meow?"_

 _She stops and raises her head. She sees the feline creature looking at herself. – "Go away, cat. Shoo!" – Dropping her head again, ignoring it. Soon she feels something soft and furry touching her hand. Rising again her head she looks at the cat. Clearing her eyes of the tears with the side of her palm, she pays a close attention to the little creature; the fur is soft and jet black as color and its eyes is the most impressive reddish iris with black slits._

 _\- "Strange, I've never seen a cat with red eyes… Maybe have some kind of genetic disorder..."_

 _\- "Meow!" – The cat closes its eyes and shakes his fluffy tail happily. The feline rubs itself between her ankles, climbing in her lap, rubbing its head on her hands._

 _\- "I think, besides Liana, you care about me too, despite seeing for the first time just now." – The cat purrs at her, its tongue liking her fingers. - "Maybe I'll adopt you. I'm feeling myself lonely lately and I need some company…"_

 _The cat purrs more loudly, like it is answering her. – "Then is settled." – Picking the feline up by its armpits, she looks directly in its eyes. – "Now that you're my pet, let's think a name for you…" – She checks what gender the cat is. – " And it needs to be a male name, for certain reasons…" – She remembers a name that's written in a British literature book that was given by a friend on her last birthday. – "I'll call you… Sebastian!" – The cat licks her nose and purrs happily. She placed the black creature in her arms, the cat wrapping its tail around her arm. – "Let's go home."_

 **End Flashback**

The brunette got out of her reverie, feeling something soft and furry rubbing on her ankles. – "Ah, Sebastian, I almost forgot you. You must be hungry, aren't ya?"

\- "Meow." – She gets up from the chair and walks over to the refrigerator, searching for any food a cat could eat. – "We've only milk that your stomach can bare. Tomorrow I'll buy tuna and some cat food for you." – She says while pouring the milk in a bowl that was retrieved from a nearby cabinet, then placing it on the floor beside the wall. – "Bon Appétit." – Then she smiles and pats over to cat, going to the living room.

Sitting down on the couch, she turns on her laptop and starts to work, having university projects to finish and some reports to start. She looks for the clock on the lower right corner of the computer: 6:40 p.m. – _'Liana must be going to that party right know.'_ – The brunette never liked parties; these always have drugs, alcoholic drinks and people getting laid involved. On some occasions, the laid part happens in front of you. It disgusts her to no end. Her only addiction was cola soda and the ultimate generation in video game consoles that she bought for herself. It was worth 500 dollars but in her opinion, it was a good purchase. Some people said that it was a personality of a child, but she really didn't care. Let her be the child and still has her digestion system working properly when she reaches her 50's.

Helena feels an old headache from earlier the day creeping its way back into her skull, the memories of the afternoon making themselves present on her mind without her consent. – "He's probably in that party with that woman." – The brunette whispers in anger to herself, lying down on the sofa. – "I think I'll never get a boyfriend in my life".

Something jumps on her belly, looking up she sees her new pet staring right at her. – "Meow!" – It lay down, feeling on her skin the vibrations of its purring. – "Only you to brighten this awful day that I'd, Sebastian. I'm glad we met on that rooftop." – She rubs its head, the cat responded by licking her fingers. Sitting again, she moves the laptop closer and resumed her work. After a point, she detaches her attention from the file and looks at the digital clock of her computer: 9:30 p.m. "Damn, this stuff has no end… Better to get a bathe than stressing with it."

Going to her bedroom, she places the cat on her queen-sized bed. – "Wait here, I'm going to bathe and I'll be back in twenty minutes. So don't mess up around." – Twenty minutes later, she walks from to her room while trying to dry off her hair until she hears noises coming from downstairs. Going stairs slowly and quietly as she could she gapes at some holes that has on the stair wall, she sees a man fumbling with her things, putting some of it in a black duffle bag. – _'Damn, now to get worse, I've a thief in my house.'_

She crawls back to the bedroom; the cat regards her for a few seconds before turning its head to the noise, the tail standing up. Glancing at her once more, it jumps off the bed and runs to the living room. – "Sebastian, come back here now." She whispers harshly, trying not to be too loud so the thief doesn't hear her. - ' _That crazy cat will kill itself! Stupid fur ball'_ – Going to her wardrobe she puts a large sized t-shirt on and picks up a sword. It's a katana that her brother had brought from Japan as a gift. The sword has no cutting edge but it does have a sharpened tip. Maybe this could make the thief freak out and run away. Quickly she calls the police, explaining her situation as also giving her address, pleading for them to help her urgently.

She goes smoothly to the living room with sword in hand until she reaches the entrance of the living-room for after shouts at the thief. – "Stop right there!" – Her voice cracking at the end of the sentence.

The thief turns around, pulling from a combat knife from his belt. Despite the situation she could see the man was pretty, but not pretty enough for her. – "Wow, if I knew that a pretty thing like you was upstairs, I would have started there first." – He stepped forward towards her, his eyes devouring her almost nude body since on her panicked she didn't realize that she hasn't fully dressed herself.

\- "Don't get closer, or I'll stab you. I'm warning you!" – The brunette steps back, his eyes roaming making her frightened and disgusted at him.

\- "What, do you think that you can poke me with this toy?"

At hearing his words she does the unthinkable, she slashes in a messy manner at his chest. Looking down at himself he sees that his shirt was torn where she slashed, some droplets of blood appearing on the gashes. - "Yes, I think I can! And if I was you I would behave if you wish the police to be very nice to you when they arrive."

\- "Hmm…On my dear, in the mean time I can rape you, kill you with your toy and disappear with no one knowing I was ever here. Someone young and virgin as you are you must feel so tight." – She blushes deeply while hearing his words, trying her best to pull down her shirt over her thighs. He sees it and a wicked grin form on his face. – "A lovely and succulent virgin you are… You've no idea how much I want to put my hands on you, I'll enjoy it so much when I enter inside and suck your life force dry while pounding you."

\- "Wait, what you mean by sucking my live force, you lunatic? - The thief spares no response while he sprints straight at her, on an instinct she dodges his attack but her thigh receives a slash. It wasn't a deep wound yet it still prickles likes hell and starts to bleed. Because of the horror and fear of the situation the brunette didn't realizes the thief going at her pulling her down to the floor. Helena screams, punches and scratches at him. Sensing that she doesn't stop he slaps her face, stunning the woman for a few seconds, seconds enough to him to grab both of her wrists with one of his while the other pulls down the fly of his pants.

Dreading her situation she looks around, trying to pinpoint her sword. She sees it on her left and then renews her efforts to release her hands. The man looks at where her means of saving is and starts to cackle. - "Told you, human. Now let's go to the fun part where I feed and give you pleasure until you fade to death." – He holds the knife on his hand, its sharp end running on her now exposed abdomen for after makes a gash on her thigh. She cries at it and he licks her neck. – "You cries so beautifully, I'll love to tear you apart."

– "Somebody, help me!" - Suddenly the lights turns off, the only illumination provided was coming from the streets lamps outside. Suddenly a shadowy face appears behind the thief, two red glowing slits that look like eyes, gazing at her face. Ivory skin and jet-black hair were the only things she could see from the light outside.

\- "Save me!" – She begs, the figure grunts to her, grabbing he thief by the back of his shirt and throwing him in the wall. Stunned by the turn of the events the thief realize too late her savior's hand grasping tightly his neck, cutting all air from his lungs and slowly suffocating him. The thief twists himself to get free. Not wanting to see the horror passing in front of her, Helena closes her eyes tightly and covering her ears to not hear his dying sounds. Minutes later she feels a smooth and warm touching her injured skin and she opens her eyes.

The smoothness and warmness are provided from the hand of her savior, she could indentify as a younger man. He was surprisingly closer to her, his now unnatural scarlet eyes looking directly to her, boring into her own gaze, making her feel safe and secure, but most of all, entranced. – "Your eyes are beautiful!" – She whispers.

His eyes fall down to the wound on her thigh. Leaning towards it, he licks the blood that had been seeping. She gasps, unconsciously hooking her fingers on the soft locks of the man on her lap at the uncomfortable sensation. – "It aches! Please, stop!" – His eyes rises, gazing at her distressed face. Without taking out his lips from her injury, he places his free hand on her good thigh and rubs the skin. She looks at his hand and then at his face. He smiles in return and resumes licking the blood off. She gets warm all over from the sensations with his actions brought. - _'Is he comforting me?'_

The sirens of the police were heard outside the house. Acting quickly, he looks out the window, seconds later he spares another quick glance at Helena for after breaks into a mad dash up the stairs. The police officers come in the broken door, rushing toward her direction. - "Are you alright, miss?"

\- "Yeah, just with this wound… The thief is there." – She points to the corpse on the floor. – "He's dead."

\- "Have you killed him?" – The officer asks, concern and caution written in his body language and expression.

\- "No!" - She quickly dismissed. - "Another man appeared from nowhere and saved me. When he heard the sirens, he ran up the stairs."

\- "Wait here, miss. I'll check then. A doctor will see if you have any other injuries besides this one." – He says and then turns to the other officer. - "James, bring Cassidy here." – Than he readies his pistol. - "The officer Philips will get your statement of the events after your injuries are treated."

\- "Ok." – The officer walks silently toward the second floor. After three agonizing minutes, he comes back with a fur ball in his arms. – "There's no man upstairs, miss however the window was open, maybe he got away. The only thing that I'have found was your cat."

\- "Sebastian!" – The brunette opened her arms and the cat ran, jumping toward her embrace, purring when she started to starch his head.

\- _'Who's the man that saved me?'_

* * *

 **End of Chapter**

 **Then what you found about this re-editon? Good? Bad? Tasty. Plz, reviews!**


	2. The Cat Wasn't a Cat

**Chapter 2 – The Cat Wasn't a Cat**

After giving her statement (in which her pet was securely on her arms the entire time) about the incident in her house, Helena closes the door and looks around in the living-room. The place was a literal mess. Her gaze then swept over the floor; papers, books, pens and pencils, other broken objects... Thank God her laptop has survived in the commotion, that was under the couch. Looking down to her feline, she sees that it was gazing intently right back at her.

\- "There's no other way, Sebastian. I've got to clean this before I go to sleep... Tomorrow I'll probably wake up with bags under my eyes and tired as hell, but what can I do? This will not be cleaned by itself." – Sighing she puts the cat on the floor and begins the long process of cleaning the entire room. The clocked hits 2 a.m. when she finishes.

\- "Finally, it's done..." – Walking upstairs slowly, she thinks of the events that happened. If wasn't for the stranger, she would be violated and bleeding, cold and dead on the floor. She maneuvers herself into the sheets, covering herself from the cold weather that the night brought and the fear that still creeps on her mind, the words that the now deceased thief said, about feeding on her life force and among the almost rape making the brunette restless. The cat jumps on the mattress and looks at the troubled woman. Seeing a gazed fixed on her back she turns around and sees the feline staring at her, sitting straight on its haunches. – "Come here." – She pats a space near her, calling the feline to sleep at her side. The cat gracefully patted toward her, giving it two rounds to find the perfect spot to lie down on and finally settling down. The brunette rubs its head, making the cat purr. With that noise, she drifts into sleep.

She wakes up with the clock alarm ringing. She hits the button and turns around in the covers. Later on she feels something pawing at her head. Raising her head she sees the scarlet eyes. – "Meow!" – It greets her. Lazily, she gets up from the bed and looks for the clock. It marks 8:30.

\- "Shit!" – She exclaims, making a mad run for the bathroom. Ten minutes later she runs back into the bedroom, already clothed, picking her things up to go to work. Running downstairs, she goes to the kitchen. Putting two pieces of bread in the toaster and messily putting juice in a cup. Then she puts her snickers shoes on, soon after arranging her bag to make sure she had everything that she needed. The toaster rings, she picks a slice of bread and puts it in her mouth. Sebastian was watching all the mad commotion on the top of the table.

\- "Meow." - Hearing the cat Helena stops, with a half toaster in her mouth, a banana in one hand and a book under her arm. Eating the toaster, she says: - "I think you're hungry..." – She drops the things on a nearby chair and walks over to the refrigerator. Getting the milk there, she goes to the cabinet and retrieves a pack of cookies. Putting the milk in a bowl and the cookies in the other, she places it on the floor. Eating her breakfast, she sees how cute Sebastian eats his. The feline takes the cookies, puts the food between his paws, holding the cookie with them. Then he breaks a piece of the food and eats it.

She stares at the cat doing such thing as picking up the cookies for some long seconds for after glance at her cellphone; 9 a.m. – "Damn. Bad, this is bad. I'm already late!" – She ducks down, looking in the cat's eyes. - "Sebastian, stay inside the house. It's dangerous out there... I don't want to lose you. In the afternoon I'll be back." – She kisses the top of its head and runs to work.

On Saturdays she doesn't have classes, but she works from 9:30 a.m. to 3 p.m. She feels depressive and anxious; now she has to work in the same office with those that woman going all over the man she likes, and he doesn't caring about her.

\- _'But he asked me my name yesterday…'_

No, she can't be thinking about him, she'd have to let him go.

Arriving at the office building she presses the elevator button and waits it reaches the floor she is in. Her inside it she pushes the button to make the door close faster but then she hears somebody screaming. - "Wait, hold the door!"

The person comes closer so she could see who it was. - _'Damn!'_ – The brunette politely makes the door opens again. The person in front of her is the person that Helena hated most, Katie Mousson. The slut that stole the man she likes.

\- "Thank you for holding the do…" - Seeing the brunette, Katie stops dead in her tracks, eyeing the brunette up and down for after grin slyly. Helena turns the volume of her music higher. The music that it was playing was from a live-stage of an animation she recently bought from animate and resuming the reading she has on her phone. The blond was gazing angrily at Helena, clearly annoyed with the music and the brunette's not caring for her. Sensing someone looking at her Helena raises her eyes and frowns, her poker face, melting and showing her annoyance at the blond. - "Do you have a problem with me?"

\- "Yes, that exaggerated make-up of yours, your clothes, and that blasted music that you hear every day. It's annoying and repulsive."

\- "First of all, my make-up is very normal, and it suits a daily routine perfectly and second, I'm very comfortable using these things, because I don't have to fake myself to earn attention, what you makes easy and cheap. The so called blasted music you mentioned is from japanese singers, such language your poor knowledge mind will never understand because you are desperately worried to look pretty. Pretty and poor minded, the easy stuff man adores." – Now it's time to the brunette grin at the blonde.

\- "You little…" - She steps forward at Helena's personal space. – "Calling me easy and cheap just because I want to looks pretty. I should be slapping you for being so rude."

The blonde moves her hand to slap however the brunette holds it tightly on her hand. – "And you also are being rude to my tastes of personal choices." – She pushes away the blonde, still holding the manicured hands on her hold. – "And you better think again after trying to assault people. The elevator has cameras and I can a process against you and have to pay a summon to me. And I do wonder which man will maintain your expensive life-style to a jobless woman."

The elevator beeps, signalizing that are on their floor. – "Your better think twice than threatening me again. Or I'll make your life very miserable." – Quickly the brunette goes out the elevator, leaving the stunned older woman there. Now with a more joyful mood, she goes to her desk. Liana was raising from her desk. – "Hey, Helena, I've got some good news…Wait, what's up with that devious smile on your face?" – Liana stops talking and then looks at Katie walking furiously to her desk, giving dreadful looks to Helena.

Raising an eyebrow Liana looks back at her friend. - "Hold on a second. Does your smile have anything to do with Katie fuming there? I mean, if looks could kill!"

\- "I put her in her place. She was joking with my style, saying that I'm weird." –

Liana smiled at this, thinking about time that the younger woman stands her ground. - "I find that your style is unique, I also find that you putting Katie in her place probably hilarious and I wish I could record it for future amusement… Anyway, how was your evening yesterday? My evening was sublime…"

In that instant the brunette loses her joy. Liana, seeing the change in her friend's mood she asks - "Was it that bad?"

\- "Yes, it was terrifying!" – Helena explains what happened. The thief breaking into her house, her almost being raped, she even showed her the injury she received while when defended herself, she then told her about her mysterious savior appearing out of nowhere, killing the guy, comforting her and then disappearing.

\- "Oh my dear, thank God that man appeared and saved you. Was he handsome?"

\- "Damn, you and your thing to damsel in distress… Well, I couldn't see him very well, it was dark in the room. The only things that I could see were his hair color, skin and eyes, nothing more."

\- "Pity that you couldn't see everything to recognize him, but what matters is you're safe and alive." – She hugs the brunette tightly.

\- "Thank you!"

\- "No problem, now I'll tell you what happened to me. I met a man, he's…"

\- "Stop the gossip you two and go to work." – Mr. Finnigan scolded both women. He was a middle aged fat man, very annoying sometimes.

\- "Okay!" – The women said in unison. – "I'll tell you the rest during lunch." – Liana says.

\- "Now go back to your desk, miss Carter, or I'll report you." – Mr. Finnigan growled at the red-haired woman.

\- "Ok, geez! Don't get so stressed, it's not good to your heart…"

At lunch time, Helena was practically being dragged by her friend to the elevator. Both women were waiting for it to open when it revealed Katie and Christian there. Liana immediately stopped in her sentence and Helena instantly resumed a poker face. Sensing the mood of her friend adopted, Liana asks to her. - "Then Helena, what did that man from yesterday look like again?"

Sensing in what the red-head is going, she smiles internally, while the women enters the elevator. - "He was very tall, at least six feet tall, he had raven hair, pale and scar less skin, an angular face and very bright maroons eyes. Ah, he told me that he was from England." – From the mirrored metallic wall Helena could see the expressions both people behind them are making, specially from Katie's.

\- "Wow, England you say…he must be a very elegant person. All the British men have very good taste when it comes to their appearance." – Then it was time to Christian eyebrows to raise a little and his eyes looks at the women on the front.

\- "Yes, he was very refined. But I must say, the night after that wasn't that refined, if you catch my drift." – She hears, gasps behind them.

The elevator stops and its doors open, all of the occupants get out of it. Then Liana drags her friend to a far corner and bursts into laughter. – "You've to look at Katie's face. Her eyes widened when you described the guy. And after you said you had sex. That was priceless… Ha, ha, ha!"

\- "Yeah, pity that was all a creation of my mind, based on what the guy that saved me was supposed to look like… And for more pitiful that the night wasn't like that…"

\- "Anyway, Katie will think that you can find a guy that's attractive and talk to him, since in her point of view, you're the most weird person that she knows."

\- "Let her thinks, besides I don't care… I've more interesting things to do… Hey, tell me more about the man that you were going out with."

\- "Oh, I almost forgot about him. I started like this…" – Liana told Helena how she'd met the guy in the bar. His name was Lukan, red-haired with very pretty green eyes. Like she said, it was love at first sight. They talked a lot for the rest of the night and then exchanged phone numbers. Tonight will be their date.

\- "Good for you, next time bring a photo. I want to see what he looks like…" - Helena says.

\- "I will! Would you like to join us on and get out tonight? We'll be on that bar you likes."

\- "No, no. Maybe later. I don't want to be a third wheel or intrude on your date, besides I have some unfinished homework to deal with. Because of the incident yesterday, I didn't have the chance to continue it."

After lunch, both women return to the office. On the way, Helena thought about what the man that saved her really looked like. Will she meet him again? She'd like to thank him for saving her.

At 3 p.m. both friends exchange their goodbyes and go their separate ways. Seeing Christian with Katie today had make Helena's heart hurt a little, but the more she thought about the mysterious man, the less she thought about the blond male. It's like her mind wanted to focus only on the raven-haired savior. If it's good for her, she will let her mind do it for her own sake.

Two hours later she arrives at her house with a hand full of market bags. Sebastian was on the hall, his tail moving around happily with her arrival. – "Meow!"

With a huge smile on her face, Helena greets her pet. – "Hello, sweetheart! Look, I've brought something for you." – She goes to the kitchen, putting the bags on the sink. Looking down, the cat was sitting on its posterior legs, his entire concentration on the can of tuna in his owner's hands. Smiling at that, she puts the food in a bowl and deposits it on the floor. With fervor, the feline eats hungrily.

Fishing through the cabinets, Helena start to cook her dinner. Thirty minutes later, her meal is ready. Getting a plate out, she pours the food off of the pan and onto the white cheap porcelain plate, taking a soda from the fridge she sits down and began to eat. The cat jumped on a chair and watched his mistress intently. Helena looked at the pet in return, spotting some crumbs on its mustache. Giggling, she gets up and walks over to the cat, bending at his level. With a smile on her face she cleans the crumbs off of him. – "You had some tuna on your face." – She explained, causing the cat to lick his paw and rub it in that area.

With her meal finished, Helena goes to the front door, remembering to lock it. After making sure that her house is safe and secure, she goes to her bedroom, turning her computer on to finish some more projects for school. The cat jumps on the table next to the bed and lies down there, beside the laptop.

Sometimes the feline would look for his owner's face and her hands working on the keyboard, making said owner frowns at this bizarre behavior. A couple of hours later, Helena stops. – "Ok, one done, three to go." – She looks at the clock; it was already 9:30 p.m. It was the exact time that the incident occurred yesterday. Trying to forget about it, she rummaged through her wardrobe to get some clothes, once she finds what she was looking for she walks over to the bathroom to take a nice and warm bath, bringing her cellphone with hers to set a mood for relaxation. Not closing the door entirely, she turned on the water faucets, filling the bath tub with warm water and wonderfully smelling oils. Tub full she undresses herself and put a towel on the rack near there. Turning on the music, she put it to play. A few moments later, Helena's pet appears in the room. She stares at it as he nears her and rubs his head on her hand, which lay draped outside the tub.

The thoughts of the mysterious man didn't leave her head. – _'How did he get inside without anybody seeing him? How'd did he have that strength to immobilize a man down without breaking a sweat? And above all questions, WHY did he lick my blood? That was a disgusting and infectious thing to do.'_ – The next song plays, which she closes her eyes and concentrate on the lyrics.

 **(A/N: The song is "Fireflies" by Owl City)**

 _You would not believe your eyes  
If ten-million fireflies  
Lit up the world  
As I fell asleep_

' _Cause they fill the open air  
And leave teardrops everywhere  
You'd think me rude  
But I would just stand and stare_

 _I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
Cause everything is never as it seems_

 _Leave my door open just a crack  
(Please take me away from here)  
Cause I feel like such an insomniac  
(Please take me away from here)  
Why do I tire of counting sheep  
(Please take me away from here)  
When I'm far too tired to fall asleep_

 _I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
Cause everything is never as it seems  
(When I fall asleep)_

The songs finishes and she opens her eyes, sensing that the feline wasn't on the floor anymore. Looking around, she calls it. - "Sebastian, where are you?"

The cat appears on the far side of the tub, balancing itself on the edge. The cat positions in a jump stance. – "No. Don't jump in the water." – It looks at her and at the water again. Then the feline jumps on the tub, splashing water everywhere. – "No, Sebastiaaan!" – Instantly, the waves of water and foam blocks her vision. Clearing her eyes, she looks at the water, the feline is still submerged. – "Damn, that cat will drown itself!"

Bubbles bursting in the water surface, then out of nowhere water and foam splashes into her eyes. Whipping the water off her eyes once more, she looks in front of her. Her breath stops for a second there, her mouth forming an "o". She was staring at a toned pale chest. Rising up her vision, she stares at a pale neck, angular jaw, plump cherry-red lips and two bright crimson eyes…

Red… eyes?

Soft looking lips smile at her in a cat-like way. They, saying in a deep and velvety voice: - "Meow!" – She blinked once, twice. The sounds of the drops of water hitting the floor and then…

\- "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" – She screamed, surprising the man, falling backwards in the tub.

\- "Don't scream, you're hurting my ears." – The deep voice of the man said. She stares at him as he covers his fluffy black cat-like ears with his hands…

Cat like ears?

\- "What the hell!" – She screamed again. Holding his ear with a hand, the man covers her mouth with his other, muffling her voice. She stops instantly with his touch and his nearness. Lifting her hand to those ears, she absurdly began to question what it would be like to touch them. She reaches toward the wet appendage, rubbing them softly on her fingers. The man starts to purr in the act. – "They're really soft." – She whispers while massaging it. His eyes open and he licks her cheek. With that bold move, she snapped out of her trance. Backing away from him, she moves quickly off the tub and grabbing the nearest cloth to cover herself. - "W-who are you and what in the hell are doing?"

He came near her, putting both of his hands on the sides of her face, leaning his face into her neck. – "I'm your pet, Sebastian!"

\- "Wha-what?" – She gasps. He descends his head, his face inches apart from hers. Helena focuses on the wall behind him, trying her best to avoid his eyes. Like that, she could spots a tail wavering behind. – "You've a t-t-tail too?"

\- "Yes, I do!" – He smiles at her, making her turn her attention to him again. – "My mistress, you've got to dry yourself out before you catch a cold…" – He got up and out of the bath tub. Helena couldn't help herself and gaped at the man's body. He was lean but had a muscled figure, those muscles rippling with his movements. Lowering her view she sees his tight buttocks and the tail come out a little above it. She blushes madly at the sight. Then for her unlucky (or lucky) self, he turns around, exposing a thing that she only wants to see when she has a serious relationship. She turns her face away from him, blushing in an entirely different shade of red. - "Will you come out? Why are you turning away from me?"

\- "You're naked." – She states the obvious. The cat man takes her wrists and pulls her out of the tub. – "Of course I'm naked. In my cat form, I don't need to wear clothes."

\- "But you aren't in your cat form and besides I'm naked too. It's embarrassing for me to be exposed like this in front of a complete stranger, even if you are my pet!" – She says fiercely, managing herself out of his grasp. – "So turn around and don't look back." – She takes another towel rapidly off the rack and throws at him.

She was dazed with the sight of the man nearness. He reminded her of the man that saved her last night. – _**'**_ _He's gorgeous, he has the most beautiful body that I'd ever seen. Oh God, how I want to touch him… DAMN, I'm sounding like a freaking pervert.'_ – She walks into her bedroom, blushing of her ill thoughts. Arriving there, she sees that Sebastian was already there too, naked and holding the fluffy cloth on his hand. –- "You're still naked!"

\- "I told you before; I don't need to use clothes in my cat form so that's why I'm naked."

\- "But you aren't in your cat form, you're a human now, you can't walk around my house in your birthsuit." – Going to her wardrobe, she seeks any clothes for the man. She finds a dress shirt and cargo pants that her brother forgot in her house. – "Now turn around and dress yourself in this."

\- "Why turn around?" – He asks, confused.

\- "Because I'll be dressing myself too, I don't want you to see me naked." – She hissed.

He turns obediently and dressed himself. In a flash, she puts on her undergarments. When she started to put her pants on, she feels something tugging at her clothes. Looking down she sees the man raising the pants up on her legs. – "What are you doing?" - She asked, gasping.

Raising his head, he looks in her eyes. – "Since you're my master, it is my duty to help you with anything, even to dress you. – She blushes under his gaze. Turning her head away, she replies: - "Since you don't mind, I'll let you help me, just this once." - He nodded in understanding. His hands sliding lightly on her limbs, goose bumps attack her skin, making her shiver. Then he adjusts the pants's waistband on her hips, leaving his hands there.

She looks at him again. He was in his full height now, smiling at her. Helena's view descends once more towards his torso. The shirt that she lent to him was unbuttoned, luckily his trousers are closed. Looking up to secure areas, her gaze lingers on the man's chest, it looks like much toned looking at this close, his abs are rippled, like his back when she glimpsed moments before. Below his navel was a trace of fine black hairs leading to his special prizes that she didn't dare to phantom. Flushing, she diverts her eyes from that dangerous area.

Helena gasps at the sudden sensation of his hands sliding up on her sides. – _'So soft his fingers are.'_ – His hands stop below her ribs, his thumbs slowly massaging the area. Then his hands go to her back, pulling her closer to him. She shrieked, their almost bared torsos touching each other. Her face was on his chest, his natural smell intoxicating her senses in an abnormal way. His skin, like his hands, were surprisingly smooth and warm, she relaxed in his embrace. Then his head lay down on her right shoulder.

\- "I thought that hugging you would relax the tension on your body. This is like the same way that you hug me, my master. I feel good in your arms." – His lips rub lightly on her skin while he spoke those words, making her shiver. Unconsciously, she hugs his waist, inhaling deeply his 'calming' scent.

\- "Of course I feel good, is a long time that I have not received a good embrace like this one." – She replies bluntly.

\- "You make me happy, my master. Telling me that make me feel content." – He said, pulling away gently from her embrace. – "But I thinks it's time for you to sleep now."

\- "But I've got questions about you. You said that you're my pet…but I need to know who you really are…"

\- "Tomorrow I'll answer all of your questions…" – He says, leading her toward the bed. – "But for now, you need to rest. I won't disappear at your side at all."

She narrows her eyes, thinking about his reasons, but her tiredness is too strong to ignore. Defeated, she agrees with him. Smiling gently at her he places the thick sheets over her body, covering her from the cold air that the night brings. Moments in silences passes, making her drift into sleep. When she almost asleep she feels something hugging her from behind.

– "Holy shit!" – She jumps from the embrace, seeing the man behind her, looking in confusion. - "First things first, I don't know who are you so don't get that familiar with me-"

\- "But I'm your pet."

\- "Supposedly. It's indecent for a woman to sleep together with a man that she barely knows. You can sleep in the bed, but…" – She traces an invisible line on the mattress. – "…You'll sleep on that side of the bed, so don't cross this line." - "Ok." – He turns around and lies down on his side of the bed. She lies back down and falls asleep instantly. Sensing her unconscious state, he turns around. He wants to hug her but she doesn't let him to. Thinking about that he wraps his tail around her leg. _– 'It's like hugging but technically I'm not hugging her.'_ – Pleased with that he drifts in sleep.

 **End Chapter**


	3. My Pretty Demon

**Chapter 3 – My Pretty Demon**

Helena rouses from her sleep feeling quite good this morning with no bad dreams to assault in the past night. Opening her eyes, she sees the room with some streaks of light coming in it provided by the cracks in the curtains. She tries to stretch her body but she realizes that she can't; her movements hindered by something heavy and warm clamping on her body. Panicking, the brunette tries to wriggle herself free, which makes the weight groans and moves a little.

Stopping at the sound she hold the breath to hear what is the thing holding her limbs close. She can feel a warm breath blowing in a slowly tempo on her neck while releasing a very low, purring sound. Craning her neck to the side she sees a pale, large limb thrown over her waist, its hand had found a way to go inside her shirt and plaster itself on the skin of her belly. Then she remembers what happened last night.

Her pet, that was primarily a cat, is now in his human form. She raises her head a little and looking above her shoulder, glimpsing the now larger and heavy 'pet' sleeping there, almost lying above her body. She sees that he's only using the pajamas pants that she gave to him yesterday, the shirt disappeared somewhere in the night. How he could stand the now the bitter could of the autumn is beyond her reason.

Helena tries to move herself to get out of his grasp. However, the more she moves more his limbs closes in, bringing her to his body. - "Sebastian." – She tries to wake him up nervously, all of the wriggle made her lay her back on the mattress, half of his body lying above her, one of his legs above hers, his hand had hoisted up her tank top, stopping just under where the curve of her breasts started, his face lodging on her neck, lips brushing slightly on the sensitive skin. She felt herself warm all over the ordeal, his touches bringing urges that she not dare to feel at whatever this man is.

But obviously this man is appealing to her; the guy is hot and all muscled up and handsome and maaaaaaaaaaaan… Probably she did have fall asleep in the bath tub and now she is dizzy and dreaming stuff because her mind was trying to conjure something to placate her loneliness.

\- "Maybe I just need to pinch myself to wake up. Yeah, let's try it." – She pinches her arm, the pain making presence and chasing away the rest of the sleep clinging on her mind. The warm body still there on her.

No it wasn't a dream. It's _very_ real.

\- "Sebastian, wake up."

\- "Hmmmmmmmm~~" – He moans groggily, which makes the woman's heart do some jumps and warms some parts of her body that rather not name it.

\- _'Maybe this is how he groans when doing certain stuff. Oh my God, that's not the time, pervert brain.'_ – "You're too heavy and I need to move."

Just a little longer, master. You smell so nice." – He says lazily. Helena gasps at feeling his hands circling her bare belly, his lips now moving slowly on her jaw line. Her warmness rushes up fast. Suddenly one of his hands go downwards, grazing hips for after stop on her thighs, moving himself to stay between her legs and hoisting up her limb above his hips. The way of his body is above her so suggestive that make warmness travels all over.

But it's not the goddamn time, and he is a stranger.

Gathering all air into her lungs, she screams. - "SEBASTIAN!" - The male wakes up and jumps off her. His eyes trailing around to see if there is any source danger to make his mistress scream **.**

She sits on the mattress with cheeks red and anger tone, closing her arms over her chest, fuming at the oblivious male at her front. - "What happened?" – He asks innocently, truly not knowing what was going on.

\- "You touched me, all over, indecently and too early in the morning for these kind of things." – She says while not standing to look at his eyes, embarrassed beyond belief.

\- "Have I?" – He puts a finger on his cheek in cute way while frowning in confusion, remembering to Helena of a small and innocent kid. – "So cute…" – she says lowly.

\- "Oh, thank you, my master." – Her hands flies to her mouth, realizing that the phrase was being voiced, bringing more embarrassment to herself. – "What is the matter, my mistress?"

\- "Nothing." – She says, fisting the sheets under her.

\- "So why are your face so red?"

\- "In anger, my face is all red because of my anger. You touched me like a freaking pervert."

\- "I'm sorry, then." – Quickly he takes one of her hands and he hugs her. His hold very tight on her body, bringing an alien sense of comfort and warmness to her mind. It is a long time she didn't feel herself like this.

\- "Why are you hugging me, again?" – She whispered, too content to move from there.

\- "Because it saddens me when my master is angered for whatever motive. And it's even worse when it's my fault." – He says in the deep tone of his, sounding hurtful. Her eyes widens with his statement, her heart beating faster making her feeling guilty in a way, pretty much like a pet would do when looks at its owner with the big doe eyes. She sighs at it. - "Okay, I apologize you but now release me, I want to take a bath." – He gets off of her, seating on the edge of the bed. She got up and rummage in her wardrobe, getting clean undergarments, clothes and a fluffy towel.

\- "Can I go together?" – He rises on his feet, going in her direction.

\- "NO!" – Breathing deeply, she stated in a more normal tone. – "You stay here, later you can get your bath."

\- "Okay." – He says, smiling like a cat (well he's a cat), his tail waiving happily behind him. Seeing the appendage moving she soon looks at the black ears above his head. She groans at the sight, too early in the morning to freak out over such things. She needs her bath and food first, after she can freak out over the apparently harmless weirdo on her bedroom.

She locks the bathroom's door, putting her forehead on the wooden surface. The occurrence of this morning she never imagined to happen on her calm life. An almost naked man in her bed, in an intimate position, that in his sleep had unconsciously touched her in ways that she never dreamed that would be so good. Or she is really sensitive since the few chances she got to such touches years ago.

Helena never arrived at the point to share such intimate moments on her previous relationships when she was a teenager; she was too busy with her studies and her parents pressing her to enter college soon. Also she wasn't a 'hotshot' to make men fall all over her feet in large portions like happened with some girls. But now things are different, she has a gorgeous man on her bed, that was touching her with his large, warm and soft hands…

She shook her head at such thoughts. Going to the bathtub she turns the taps to fill it and after sinks on the water, trying to forget of the man and the feels he brings on her body.

 **SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS = DEMONIC LOVE**

Sebastian was still on her room, waiting patiently for his master to return. He doesn't know why he has such interest in this specific human to the point of let her take him to her house and take care of him without ceremony and show his true form. The only thing that he knows is he this woman is pulling him in a tantalizing way, pretty much like his natural enemies would to. Pretty much like an angel would to.

But it's impossible. She isn't no angel, she has no power on don't smell like one. But the pull is still there, the pull that such an innocent being can have over such being full of sins like him. And her blood tastes so _sweet_ when he proved it that night after killing that man days ago.

He wants to know the woman better, he needs to. Humans never ceased to amuse him and this one is a great source of it.

He gets out of the bed and goes to the bathroom door, one hand at its surface, for after put his ear on it, hearing the brunette humming a tone softly. Yesterday he heard how good she was in singing, he want to hear more of her voice...

She stops singing, a splash of water and a tump of skin coming in contact with the tiled surface, then he hears the movements of clothes. Suddenly the door opes a fully clothed Helena coming out and going face first into his chest. A gasp is muffled on his skin for after she gives a step back while her hands goes to his forearms, holding herself up. His master's eyes widens while he gazed at him, a blush appearing and a scowl on her face.

Truly his master is very amusing.

\- "What are you doing here?"

\- "Waiting for you, my master." – He said flatly and without remorse.

\- "But do you need to wait exactly on the threshold?"

\- "Why not?" – He dips his head to the side, once again reminding of a cute and small feline. She groans at it, pinching the bridge of her nose.

\- "Whatever…You can use the bathroom now. You know how to use a bathtub, right?" – She questioned him with a serious tone.

\- "Yes I know." – Just because he was using his cat form for a few years doesn't mean that he forgot the style of living of a human being. Not that his master know of his life-style.

\- "Okay, I'll search for new clothes for your use after your bath and put it above the sink. The towels are there…" – She pointed to the rack near the tub. – "If you need anything else, just ask. I'll be in the next room finishing some things."

\- "Okay." – He said smiling for her and after entering the bathroom, closing the door smoothly. Sebastian enters the room and saw the said fluffy and white clothe near the tub, the smell of her soup and shampoo still lingering there. Taking his time, he bathed himself. During the mean time the brunette appears on the room, a bunch of clothes between her hands and depositing it on the sink, his eyes glued at her movements and probably making her embarrassed. She didn't spare a single glance at him, quickly getting out of the room.

After half an hour he finishes. Grabbing the towel, he dried himself and then starts to put the pants on. Leaving the fly open just for ulterior motives he opens the door. Looking to the side she sees her bent over in one of her drawers, possibly looking for a shirt that might fit on him, her butt directly at his sight.

No wonder that incubus he killed that fateful night was so crazy to have her, it's like her body is asking for some of his fingers (or the entirety of his hands) to squeeze, lick, suck, to taint such pure body like the woman on his gaze.

\- "I found it." – She said in a loud tone, with now his shirt in one of her fists. She turns around to move to the bathroom and saw him standing there. His gaze intense and himself very quiet, the grin almost deceiving the impure thoughts he has this moment.

This human will be so good to feast upon. But the pure and innocent way she is posing herself is so enticing to him that he'll feast before the right time.

He needs to control himself, and the only way is touching her.

\- "There it is." – She said, coming near him and delivering the article on his hand. – "I'll downstairs make breakfast while you ready yourself." – She was about to pass past him when he grabs her waist from behind and hugs her from behind. She gasps, tensing herself on his hold.

His hunger is clouding his judgment, he needs to be patient. Patience to not ravish her before the right time. He'll take her while she's begging for him to give it. He'll make sure of that.

\- "Why are you hugging me for the third time today?" – She asks, a little annoyed at all touching.

\- "Because you're my master and I like don't know but cats like to cuddle with their owners."

\- "Hm." – Then she felt his hair dripping water on her neck. – "Your hair is still wet, sit on the bed so I can dry it."

He do was he was told, she takes the towel that was on his hand, stands between his open legs and started to dry his hair. The almost fearful touches of her hands making him smile; maybe she was afraid to pull his hair and hurt him or she still fears his presence. Her smell of fresh and clean assaulting his nostrils. He licks his lips, the prospect that he could right here and right now pull up the hem of her shirt and lick at her skin hindering his reasoning little by little.

Oblivious of his predicament she finishes her task, Helena takes her hairbrush and pulls on his face to keep it straight. – "How do you like your hair?" – She asks, unconsciously moving his hair to a side or another, thinking in a way to properly comb his dark tresses.

\- "What do you mean?" – He asks innocently, the fingers on his scalp making him a little sleepy. Damn his feline antics.

\- "I mean if there is any way you like your hair combed."

\- "Just do whatever you like. I don't mind."

\- "Okay." – She goes to his hair when she realizes something. – "Your ears are gone…" – Then she leans to see his back. –"…Your tail too."

\- "I can make then appear and disappear anytime I want to. You want they back?"

\- "No, no I just asked because I find strange to not see them in you but is better this way." – She states, now working on his hair.

She soon realizes that the back is peaked and has long strands forming on the front and going to the sides of his face. She leaved the back the way it was and brushed the long strands to his right side and after throwing it a little behind to his head, giving the appearance that wind brushed on his bangs and now it's falling slowly over at his face. – "Your hair is so soft and easy to comb." – She whispers to herself.

\- "Did you say something?"

\- "Nothing. Ah, it's done." – He got up and looked himself on the mirror. Indeed his unruly hair was nice stylized on his face. A little modernized but pretty much like he used decades ago.

 _\- 'This brings me old memories…'_ \- "How can you do that so nicely?" – He asked, looking to her.

\- "I've an older brother, so when we were teenagers he always let me to arrange his hair in the way I wanted. I think I got an experience on that." – A faint smile appears on her face, remembering of her childhood. After she focus her eyes on the dark hair; the she combed it framed well his face. – _'Well, even poorly combing would look good on him…'_

She moistens her dry lips unconsciously, the sudden urge to fist his hair and bring his lips to hers appearing out of nowhere, shocking her a little. – _'From where did it come from?'_

In other hand, when he saw her tongue come out and pass through her full lips, the urge to bite them intensifies on the demon, but he suppress it.

\- "Let's go to the kitchen, and then we can eat breakfast and talk about you transforming from a cat to a human." – She said, going directly to the door, breathing deeply to restore her reasoning.

\- "So you haven't forget this yet." – He stateds.

\- "No."

 **SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS = DEMONIC LOVE**

Soon the smell of fish, milk and bread in the toaster attack Sebastian's nostrils. Helena was fussing on the refrigerator, retrieving a can of tuna and a bottle of milk and putting it in the table. She sees her overly sized 'pet' licking his lips while his eyes glues on the objects. Giggling at his antics she puts bread, butter and cookies on the table.

\- "I don't know if you like to eat bread or fish in the morning, so you can choose what you want to eat." – She said looking to him, depositing an empty plate in his front.

\- "Anything is fine for me."

\- "Okay." – She opens the can and deposits all the content on the plate, then she pours the milk in a glass a put the cup on the side of his plate. Suddenly he starts to devour the tuna.

\- "You want a fork?" – She asked, almost laughing at the situation. His fingers and his mouth was all with little pieces of fish. He stopped and looked to her in a cute way, for after looks at his messed fingers and gaze back again. – "No, thank you." – Then he resumes to his meal.

She prepares her breakfast and brings it to the table, sitting opposite him. Their breakfast ate and done, she looks to him and starts to ask about the whole subject that becomes suspended since last night. - "So, who are you? And what exactlyare you? And no lies, please." – The brunette starts.

\- "My name now is the one that you gave to me. My past name was no importance. I'm what you humans call 'demon'."

\- "D-d-demon?" – She almost chocked on her chocolate, some of the contents spilling on her table. Blushing she quickly wipes it clean.

\- "Yes, a demon. Do you believe on that?" – He asked, his eyebrows arching.

\- "Is difficult to believe but I can't deny that is not true. Your eyes, ears and tails speak for themselves."

\- "Exactly, you saw my ears and my tail. Rarely humans can see that but you apparently is a special one."

\- "Yes, I remember pretty well that…" – Warmness appears on her cheeks. She remembers the incident on her bathtub, when in magical act the cat that jumped on the water transforms in a blink on eyes in the gorgeous man that was in front of her right now. – "A very gorgeously naked man indeed."

\- "What?"

\- "Nothing." – She says, drinking very quickly the rest of her juice to hide her embarrassment. She got up, deposits her plate and empty glass on the sink and go to the living-room, he following her. Deciding to not embarrass herself anymore she sat on the comfortable couch and took a book.

\- "What are you doing?" – He asks, confused.

\- "Reading a book." – She stated the obvious. They stay silent again, but soon she feels a weight lying on her lap. She looks down and saw Sebastian's head there, he look to her in a familiar cat way. His large, red eyes pleading to her leave him there.

\- "Okay…" – She sighed at his silent plea.

\- "Can you scratch my head?"

\- "Okay…" – She passed her hands through his strands, promptly he starts to purr, the deep purr making things stirring on herself. The ringtone of her cellphone breaks the mood and thankfully of her not so impure reverie. - "Hello?"

\- "Hi, is me, Liana." – The familiar voice of Helena's friend says to her.

\- "What's up?"

\- "How can you forget? Darling, your birthday is next week, isn't it?"

She cursed in her breath, her entire body tensing. She expected that her friend would forget about it, and then she doesn't have to pass in awkward moment like last year. – "Yeah."

\- "And you'll do anything?"

\- "No, I've no money." – Helena turns around, making Sebastian rise up and look to her back.

\- "Don't worry, I can make this as my birthday present."

\- "Please, no." – Helena whines.

\- "Why not?"

\- "Because,…" – She gasped when Sebastian arms rounded her body and he hugs her, his nose touching her cheek.

\- "Why are you yelping like this? WAIT… Have a man in your place?" – Liana asked in a joke and curious manner.

\- "No, doesn't have any. And I don't want a party. I still need to pay the one you made…

\- "Oh my dear, don't worry. I'll make sure that will be very nice to you. Bye darling, my man calls me."

The other side of the line was mute now. She was in hell now and has no escape out. Now she has a party and has to deal with whatever Liana was planning. Without counter with the man that was clinging to her right now.

\- "Oh dear."

 **End of Chapter**

 **I changed some things from what I posted before towards the initial interactions towards Helena and Sebastian. I took the liberty to remind the reader that Sebastian is portrayed as a demon and demons prey upon humans. There's a reason why he's holding himself down and will be answered in the next chapters but I think probably you do have an idea of the type of demon he is. ;D**


	4. Her Gift

**The lyrics used are from the music "Smooth" by Rob Thomas ft. Santana.**

 **Chapter 4 – Her Gift**

The week passed quickly on her work. And yes, with a few angered gazes from Katie directed at the back of her head and some mean whispered words, in which the brunette ignored completely. The blonde woman doesn't know when let the subject die, Helena was getting a hard time to not just throw coffee on her face.

And her problems hadn't stop there; she was to deal with the birthday party that Liana is preparing to her against her will (in which the red-head isn't speaking of how she is preparing it), and no less her 'pet' in human form that was in her home, doing whatever God knows there by himself in the entirety of the day.

Then Friday comes. In other words, the damned birthday day has come and getting the brunette really anxious at what will happen. The working hours ending Liana drags the brunette by her wrist to her car. – "Now girl, let's go shopping, buy a nice outfit and heels to match it with a very glamorous make-up, drink and make out with hot guys all the night." – The red-head said in a cheerful tone.

\- "So this is what you're planning to do…" – The brunette said flatly, dreading even before it started.

\- "What else could be better than dance, drink and make out with a bunch of hot guys?"

\- "What do you think about dancing, not drink any alcoholic and make out with just ONE very interesting guy that I find to be the most attractive in the whole bunch of guys?"

\- "Why not drink?"

\- "Because we've to work tomorrow and someone need to drive us back home."

\- "Oh that's true…" – Helena sighs, her friend never pays attention to these special details, like not being hit by a truck when their way back home for example.

After spending four hours between shopping, make-up and in a beauty salon, they finally arrived on the dancing club, Helena thinking she could fall at any moment and a dress so tight that she might rip the seams just by walking (thank the gods the fabrics that can expand on the clothe). When they entered, the electronic music assaulted Helena's senses, making her cheer up a little since this is the type of music she loves at most, the brunette starts to enjoy the night like this, to complete it just find a nice date.

Seeing her friend smiling the red-head gives her a tight bear hug. - "Happy birthday, Helena. Now let's go to the bar."

\- "Liana." – The brunette sighs, but smiling a little.

\- "But just a shot for you to taste, please?"

\- "One shot and no more, I be the one driving." – Helena said in a finalty tone. – "You can knock yourself out, if you wish to.

\- "Thank you." – Liana said, kissing her friend's cheek and dragging her to the bar.

 **SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS = DEMONIC LOVE**

Half an hour later, Liana was in her third Smirnoff bottle and lively speaking while Helena glances at a dark-haired man which his smiling at her from another side of the bar when she feels someone tapping at her shoulder. Turning around they saw the chiseled face and the bright blues eyes from a person that they don't expected to meet there.

\- "Hi, Christian." – Liana greeted him.

\- _'Fuck!'_ – Helena cursed mentally. Now he greeted the brunette by giving a kiss on her cheek, thing that he never had done in the office. The younger woman was static in her place, her eyes following his movements sharply to any deceive.

\- "Well, what are both of you doing here?" – He asks.

\- "You know, is Helena's birthday today so we're celebrating here."

\- "Oh yeah, I heard Simon talking about you saying to everyone was her birthday…" – Helena looked back quickly to her friend, glaring daggers to her. Liana visibly shrank on her seat. Then Helena looked to Christian. - "Yeah, is my birthday today…." – She trailed off while looking at the expression he is giving to her.

He has a have a glint of… hunger? Helena was _very_ uncomfortable with it.

 _Hold on a sec._

Isn't for her heart to be beating faster right now? Come oooooooon! The blonde that she'd been attracted for months is now eating her with his eyes and her body isn't reacting to it?

Maybe is the alcohol she had ingested and numbing her feelings…

\- "Well, since is your birthday and I don't have anything to give to you, maybe I can ask to you dance with me?" – He says, offering his large hand to her take. She looks at his hand and then to her friend, her eyes searching for any explanation of this crazy situation. Liana's eyes say to take the offer and enjoy the night. She takes his hand. - "A-Alright."

Smiling, he pushed her gently off the cushioned seat and walks themselves to the dance floor. The brunette heard her friend shouting. – "Enjoy the night, my friend. This happens once in a lifetime!" – She face palms at it, realizing that her friend is already tipsy.

They stopped in the middle of the dance floor and Christian started to dance, swinging his hips a side to another. The brunette awkwardly moved her body; she dances sometimes Just Dance and got right some moves from k-pop music but this are out of her league. The situation itself she is so unbelievable that she feels very out of space. – "You know how to dance?" – He asked in her ear, since the music as so loud that He had to lean on her personal space to let her hear him.

\- "Yeah, I know something but it is not exactly my kind of music."

\- "Then I'll teach you." – He put his hands on her hips, turned her body around and leaned her on him, his clothed chest making contact with her semi-bare back. She was static in the sight, her heart beating faster at the very uncomfortable and embarrassed way they are.

It should be feeling right to her, but it wasn't. One. Bit.

He started to move her hips to side to another. – "Is pretty simple, just move the way you want with the beat of the music. Now try it on your own." – He released her hips, moving his hands to her waist while she tests some swings her body. The brunette heard him whispering 'Oh yeah, like this'. Then she accidentally brushes her bottom on him, hearing him release a groan and shift his hips on her. – _'Is him getting off on it?'_ – She panics, things getting more and more awkward. Suddenly he turns her around and pull her against him, his hands resuming their position on her hips, their bodies so close that she could feel him grinding on her. A very hard thing on her.

\- _'OH MY GOD!'_

She try to wriggle herself out of it but he keeps his grip strong on her. She raises her eyes up to his to ask for release but she sees lust imprinted on it, a sly grin on his face. – _'No, no, no way!'_ – She thinks on something to get out of his grasp. - "My mouth is dry, I need to drink something." – She prays for him take the bait.

\- "Then drink this." – The surprise of his lips smashing on hers make her gasp, which he uses to enters his tongue on her mouth boldly, taking the air of her lungs and any remnant of likeness she'd towards him. With this, he grinds even more on her, his obvious 'enthusiasm' poking her.

She feels degraded, sick, wanting to vomiting. The guy is taking without asking and it felt so wrong. _He_ felt wrong to her. _He_ tasted wrong.

\- "Hmmm!" – She fought to get out of his forceful kiss and his grasp. Thinking that her squirming is her way to show that she likes it, his hands lowers to her ass and squeezes it, making her yelp. She put both of her hands on his chest to make space between them but with no use.

Until when one of his hands rose up and squeezes her breast, this was when that straw snaps.

She bites hard at his bottom lip, making him release her mouth and his hold on her body. Then she pushed with all might against him, making him step backwards. She put the most anger tone on her voice and hisses. - "Do that again on me without my permission and I assure you that your face numb all over.

He licks at his bleeding lip, grinning slyly at her. - "Katie told to me that you like me, and the better than that is she told that you're a still a virgin. I would love to fuck a virgin like you. Hmmm, they're so hot and tight and wet. Their screams are the most enjoyable when I pound them hard…"

Helena didn't believe at the sickness she is hearing. - "You just want to dance with me to get on my pants because I'm a virgin?"

\- "Yeah, because otherwise, I'll never want anything with a freaking lonely simple minded woman like you. At least what saves your complete solitude is because you have such fuckable ass."

Helena holds up her tears, fighting for them not fall at his words. Then she sucks it up and gets very closer to him. – "You know, I thought you have some kind of intelligence inside this mind of yours but you're like Katie, a poor minded man that thinks that forcing himself on woman. You're just ugly person in a pretty shell that has no guts to treat a woman right in fear to be dismissed. But guess what, I prefer to live in my loneliness than had to bear to live in such repugnant company like yours." – Finished with the statement, she walks back to where her friend is, living Christian astounded in his place.

The brunette found her friend dancing with a handsome red-haired guy. She taps Liana's shoulder to get her attention. – "Oh, my friend, remember the guy that I mentioned last week, this is Wayne." – The male that was hugging possessively Liana waved to her, Helena nods at him. – "And you, how was you and Christian?"

\- "I want to get the hell out of here." – Helena says in a low tone, Liana looked with a serious expression to her and saw tears falling off her young friend's eyes. – "Please, I need to go home." – Helena feels her lips shivering while trying to hold back her tears.

Liana looks to her boyfriend and he said simply. - "I'll, drive her to her house. I meet you in your home in a couple of hours." – He nods at that and Liana gives to him a goodbye kiss. The red-head take her friend's hand and leads her out of the building.

Getting inside of the car and starting the engineer, she says. - "I want every detail of what happened." – Then Helena told the whole situation, how the disgusting things he'd done to her and his venomous words he said. She saw the fingers of her friend on the drive-wheel getting white with every passing second. When the brunette finished, she says: - "I'll make sure if even tries to look at you he'll regret it."

\- "Don't do that. You'll get fired because of this."

\- "But he can't go unpunished. God damnit, I shouldn't have forced you to accompany him."

After those words they both kept silent the rest of the way to Helena's house. When they reached their destination, Liana said. - "Get better and sorry for this happening on your birthday."

\- "No, is not your fault. I should have realized his motives sooner." – Liana looks worried at the brunette but she quickly reassures the older woman. – "Just go, I'll be fine and you have someone waiting for you. Tell me all the sordid details tomorrow."

The red-head giggles at that. - "I will. So see ya!" – After saying the car disappearing the brunette enters her house, closes the door and dropped herself on the couch. She put her hands on her face and cries. Cries for being so stupid, to never had experienced her first time with the people she loved out of fear of her parents knowing, to be so naïve at such thing. In the end, to never really had fallen in love with the right person.

Suddenly to large hands landed on her head, making her raise her tear streaked face and gaze at an unnatural and worried scarlet gaze. – "What happened?" – His baritone voice asked, soothing a little the pain.

\- "A thing happened because I'm so stupid but I'm not in the mood to tell… Sorry."

\- "When you're in the mood to talk, I'll be right here to listen." – Sebastian replied, a smile appearing on his features. His smile right now looks like a shinning sun opening a gray and cloudy sky. She put her fingers on his hair, caressing his scalp, immediately making the man starts to purr, well, like a cat.

\- "It's your birthday today, isn't it?" – He asked.

\- "Yes." – She replied with a sour voice.

\- "Well, I've a gift to you. But first I need to close your eyes." – Her cat-man said.

\- "Okay. Maybe yours is better than the one I received earlier." - She closes her eyes and he quickly takes off his pocket a piece of black ribbon.

\- "Well, I think that you'll enjoy this one a lot." – He grinned, standing on his feet and going behind of the couch, then he ties the ribbon on her eyes and make her got up from the couch and walk to the second floor.

 **SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS = DEMONIC LOVE**

After few stumbles on the stairs and an almost fall on the floor they got where apparently appears to be her bedroom. Still with her eyes covered, Sebastian made her seat in a chair that wasn't in the room earlier. – "Sebastian, what are you doing?"

\- "If I tell what is it will cease to be a surprise." – She heard him saying, his voice with a hint of mischievous. She gulps with what he's planning. Then she heard him fumble with what appears to be some buttons. Then she blurted out. - "Are you fussing in my cellphone? How do you know to use that?"

\- "Just because I'm a demon that doesn't means I don't know how to deal with such technologies of this era. And please, stop asking. Soon you'll see your surprise." – He answered in a sarcastic tone and then finishes with a condescending voice. More fussing of him and then she saw her lamp on the nightstand turning on, making she see a blurry vision of the things.

\- "Now I'm finished." – Then he goes behind her and unties the ribbon on her eyes. Blinking twice to clear her vision, she saw Sebastian on front of her, wearing only pants, his pale muscular chest been cast in shadows because of the dim light, making the contours of it more sharp. Then her jaw fell open with the cloth that he was using. – "T-t-this's leather pants?"

\- "Yeah, this serve to the purpose of my surprise… - She looks again to his slender and muscled legs very perceptible in the tight fitting cloth, truly he looks sexy in that.

Wait, she finds him sexy? No, she wasn't supposed to think about like that. He's a demon for god's sake. T

\- "…You see, I'll make a lap dance for you." – She looks astounded to him.

\- "A lap dance?" – He nods. – "Yeah, I saw in a magazine of yours that women like to see men dancing with this kind of outfit. I thought you'll like it too and I think it is perfect as birthday gift. Now let me do my performance."

She swallows dry at that. - "Okay, since you want to do this I'll not stop you." –Never in her wild dreams she thought about this; a private dance show just to her with a sexy beauty unnatural beast, of all things. Adjusting on the chair, she kept her gaze on his red eyes.

Then the music starts to play.

 _Man it's a hot one  
Like seven inches from the mid-day sun  
I hear you whisper and the words melt everyone  
But you stay so cool  
My muñequita, my spanishharlemmonalisa  
Your my reason for reason  
The step in my groove_

He started to swing his hips to a side to another, her gaze drifting to said part, the hipbones and the muscles there prominent. The spanish accords on the music with his dancing was making heat in her body rises up. She was in trance with his moves and her heart was speeding up on her chest.

 _And if you say this life ain't good enough  
I would give my world to lift you up  
I'd change my life to better suit your mood  
Cause you're so smooth_

He approaches slowly, her mouth opening to concede her fastening breathes. Then he put both of his arms on the top of the back of the chair and smiles cutely at her. Her hands are fisting the fabric of her pants so hard that her knuckles are starting to ache.

Then he seated on her legs, his heavy weight forgotten because she was too much entranced with the enticing way his body is moving. The he whispers the lyrics on her ear, the hot breath tickling the place and make her shiver.

 _And just like the ocean under the moon  
Well that's the same as the emotion that I get from you  
You got the kind of loving that can be so smooth  
Give me your heart, make it real  
Or else forget about it_

Then he rises up, taking one of her wrists, he gently stand her off the chair. With smoothness and in a kind of sexy way, he puts one of her hands on one of his and the other on his biceps, then his free hand goes to her waist. Soon she was dancing with him, with certain moves that she start to recognize. – "Wait, are we dancing lambada?"

 _I'll tell you one thing  
If you would leave it would be a crying shame  
In every breath and every word i hear your name calling me out  
Out from the barrio, you hear my rhythm on the radio  
You feel the turning of the world so soft and slow  
Turning you round and round_

He doesn't responds, turning her body around, her back making contact with his bare and now warm chest, both of his hands goes to her hips, making her swinging as the same time as his own. Then they grind and lower to the ground, bending the knees. Then his hips arches forward raising both of them up, Helena's become redder, feeling his manhood touching her bottom.

This is pretty much what Christian has done to her but she didn't feel disgusted at it.

She wants more.

 _And if you say this life ain't good enough  
I would give my world to lift you up  
I'd change my life to better suit your mood  
Cause you're so smooth_

Turning her around once more, he presses her on his body and raises her hands to his neck, making them both get closer as they can get. Her breathing is shallow, the urge to kiss him rising. She doesn't know why but she wants to do it. They swing their bodies at the tempo of the music.

 _And just like the ocean under the moon  
Well that's the same as the emotion that I get from you  
You got the kind of loving that can be so smooth  
Give me your heart, make it real  
Or else forget about it_

Then he throws her down, making her arch her back on his arm, his face a mere inches of hers. The music stops and he raises her to stand on her feet.

\- "Then tell me, did you liked your gift?" – He asks, a wide smile plastered on his face.

She was breathing so hard and her heart beating so loudly that focusing in speaking was difficult. She nods her head, answering his question.

\- "Good!" – He cheers, hugging her tightly, she tries to get out of the hold but is impossible, he doesn't want to let her go. Accepting her defeat, she hugs him back, savoring his sweet smell and now, warm skin in contact with her arms and cheeks.

\- "Ah, Sebastian, I really need to take a bath, I'm sticking and smelling what whatever has on that club."

\- "Okay." – He released her, then without looking to him, she goes gather her things and going straight to the bathroom to avoid him seeing the state he'd put her on. Making sure that the door was secure locked, she seats on the tiled floor, questions passing a mile per minute on her head.

Why she was like jelly on his arms? Why her heart was beating so faster in his hold? Come on, he was just dancing with her… Dancing with that damned leather pants in the that damned music a la Spanish and she was willingly dancing and grinding and wanting to go lower and lower...

Then it hit, she was a crush on him. A crush on a demon. A demon, that in fact, looks more an angel or a divinity. But he can finish her off any time he wants. Maybe she's still alive because she is interesting and amusing to him at a way.

Maybe is more than a crush what she feels, maybe is love growing there.

No, no, no, is not love. She is the prey and he's the predator. And she needs to find a way to turn around the table before she gets too wrapped on his webs.

About falling in his webs, she felt herself a little wet downstairs.

 _Damn_

Shaking herself and using the force of her will to not use her fingers to pleasure herself while thinking of the demon she makes her nightly routine on the bath, making a mental note to strengthen her resolve and not fall on his allures. She'll not fall in love with a thing that, in sure, can end her life in a flick of a wrist.

This time she'll observe in everything that he does. If she thinks that something is wrong, she will find any possible way to get him out of her house and protect herself from him.

 **SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS = DEMONIC LOVE**

Barely the brunette knows she's so right at her assumptions.

Barely that at another side of that door, in the next room the demon in question, is reliving himself with a hand inside on his pants while the other is holding the coat she was wearing before.

How he's now leaning on the wooden surface of the bathroom door, jacking himself of in a prevention method to not lose his control and just ravish her and her life force by just smelling how aroused she had become at his will.

\- "Hmmmmm, so innocent and pure and so easy to please." He bites his lips at a particular squeeze at his sensitive tip. – "It'll be so good when I eat you all over. I just can't wait to have you pliant and crazy under me." – He feels himself reaching his limit at just imagining him fucking the brunette. – "I'll make you screamaaaaaah!~" –

He reaches his limit, back arching from the door's surface and head thumping on it. Taking deep breathes he raises his hand and seeing his milky white liquid splayed on his hand. – "And then you'll become slave of the pleasure I give to you, my little angel. My pure and innocent slave."

 **End of Chapter**

 **I decided to change a lot the very end of this chapter, now showing the true colors and what type of demon Sebastian is on this fanfiction. I do believe that Incubus have more intense satisfaction into feeding themselves in pure beings like virgins but correct me if I'm wrong. ;D**


	5. The Meeting

**A guest left a message about how Sebastian would feed himself. So, responding to your question, since he's an incubus he'll feed the life energy from people which is emotionality weakened through sexual intercourse, letting the person in a very weak state however alive. So there is the answer. XD**

 **sebastianm101: I loved your reviews. Let's say that Sebastian uses his cat form to lure his preys ;)**

Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso, the OC's belongs to me.

 **Chapter 5 – The Meeting**

October and November passed, bringing the cold breeze of the winter which slowly makes the city white and impossible to move by vehicles or pedestrians. The only options that left are the buses. However, even like this, the streets are in chaos, literally.

Helena was in a stress state; she doesn't know how she'd fallen in that situation.

Her vacations from both college and job have started blissfully in the same period. Finally a good chance to get a real rest from everything, wake up when is almost afternoon and think clearer in how deal with the demon that currently has inhabiting in her house.

In the last two months she made the possible and impossible to get very far away from him and his comfortable touches. Every time that she was near him, her heart started to beat fast on her chest, which she found completely ridiculous. For her it's impossible to develop feelings so soon and for a person that she barely knew, and even worse, for a demon. Maybe he'd made a spell on her to charm her in her good graces and now she is acting like this.

The brunette is the type of person that doesn't like to show interest until she deems that her attraction will be corresponded and the person will want something serious. One-night stands are the type of thing she passes far away from. But with Sebastian, sometimes she has to control herself to not jump and do things on him.

In these two months she had rearranged one of the rooms that she used as storage and gave to him for the time being. She lent it for him and better to him to start to looking for a job because she'll not let him live in her house for free.

\- "But you adopted me, so you're the one that had to pay my bills." – He said flatly, days ago.

Helena glared to him; almost putting her hands on his neck to strangle his pale neck. – "Yeah, but I never thought you could transform yourself like this. Since you're capable to think and therefore, to take care of yourself, you've to work to live here. I'm not rich to pay expenses for the two of us by myself. So start to look for a job, buddy!" – She finishes, her stress and frustrations getting the better of her and making being harsh to him.

Opening her laptop and start to do her deeds on the device, not looking at his face to keep hard her resolve. Without a word, he leaves the kitchen, going to his new room silently. That night, for the first time, he doesn't appear to say 'Goodnight' or 'Have good dreams' since he'd been in his human form. She became a little ashamed with her anger burst to him, her heart aching a little at the ultimatum she had given, her mind keeping tells to her that she can't be soft with him, that he's a demon but looks like there is a force pushing at some strings to make her feel guilty and saying that she should apologize.

They kept not talking with each other for days, only interacting when he needs to eat or bath at the only bathroom she has in the house, what's kind of hard since they live in the same place. Not taking anymore the distance growing between themselves she gives the first step by knocking on his door and called him to resolve things.

\- "Sebastian?"

\- "Yes?" – His reply coming from behind the wooden surface, his tone harsh and deep.

Yes, he's really angry with her; he even doesn't open the door and talk with her face to face. Sighing, she says in a low tone: - "I'm sorry."

\- "What? I can't hear you. Can you speak more clearly?" – The anger disappeared from his voice.

\- "I'm sorry." – She repeated, louder. – "I'm sorry to have yelled at you last week… I was a little stressed, that's all." – Little stressed, no, she was very stressed with everything but source of the major of is coming from him, to the impulse growing in alarming rates to do unspeakable things with him and to him.

Hearingthe door being unlocked and opened she saw his vermillion gaze piercing her brown ones, immediately making her heart speed up and feel warmness spreading over her cheeks. No matter how many times she looks to his face, she'll always blush.

The sudden urge to kiss his plump lips and bite his neck to mark his pale skin making itself present on her senses, which isn't her normal behavior; it's like she changes up-side down when in his presence.

Unconsciously her hand slowly rises up to his face but she stops herself and advert her sight from his gaze. – "Will you forgive me?"

What she didn't expected is he pulling her body into his arms, embracing her hole and let her feel how safe she gets on his hold. – "You don't need to shy over me, you can touch it." – She blushes even more, her hand resuming its tracks until she touches smooth skin. Then her hand runs to his neck, curling around on it for after raise to the back of his head and entwine her fingers on his tresses. With that she pulls his face towards hers, their lips almost touching…

Then the loud sound of the bell in her quiet house resounds through the place, making Helena yelp with shock and releases his head. She backs away, trying to normalize her breath and heart beat at what almost happened here. Christ, she almost kissed him and he didn't do anything to stop. Is he naïve at it or he just wanted it to happen as much she wants to?

Once more the bell rings and they both gone to the door.

She opens and the person that is in the other side is a person that she didn't expect to see this time so soon and so randomly, at least.

Her little brother, her twin, jealous, over protective little brother was now in doorstep. He has a big smile on his face but when he sees her 'pet' at her side his face change to shock then confusion and after for anger.

\- "Hayden?" – The brunet looks to his sister, his gaze directing at his sister, making his smile appears on his face again.

\- "Hey sis, how are you?" – He hugs her tightly, taking her off of the floor. Such unexpected thing make the woman giggles and return her brother's hugs with one of her own, completely oblivious of Sebastian looking at her brother with annoyance and anger.

\- "Hayden, I missed you but please, just put me in the floor." – Returning her on her feet, Hayden looks to the taller and somber male, raising his hand to greet him. – "And you're?"

Helena get nervous at the question, thinking that the demon might say that he's her pet however she thinks that he'll be reasonable and lie so she waits to hear what he says.

\- "I'm Sebastian. I'm her p…"

\- _'God, he does gonna say it…_ ' - "Boyfriend!" – Helena cut the demon's speech, gazing pointedly at him, saying between the lines _Don't say a word. - 'I'M DOOMED. So doooooomed.'_

\- "Boyfriend?" – He echoes, looking to her and then greeting the male. Sebastian sweetly smiles to the brunet.

\- "Yes, we're together almost for 2 months." – Sebastian replies, following on her lies.

\- "I see." – Hayden enters her house and looks at his sister, which was closing the door in a way to avoid his gaze. Her mind was in a mile per minute, thinking in how Sebastian will behave in her brother's presence. – "But why did you never told anything to or parents or even me? I thought we shared with each other anything important when it happens.

\- "Because it's too new and besides, I'm kind of very busy with college and work to keep you tuned. By the way, how are mom and dad?" – They walk to the living-room and sit on the couch, Sebastian sitting very close on her left side.

\- "She's fine." – Hayden joined in, sitting on Helena's right.

\- "And how is college?"

\- "The teachers is a wuss, they're giving me a hard time with some subjects." – Hayden was doing Engineering, a course which requires a lot patience and hard work. She always wondered why her brother chooses it since he likes programming things.

\- "So, what's the meaning of your presence in my house?" – She asked, suspecting of something that she'll not like at all.

\- "Well, I've come here to invite you to New York and have Christmas with the whole family."

Yeah, like Helena suspected, she didn't likes it. – "Ah come on, Hayden. You know I can't. And besides, I think dad will not be pleased with me dating after what happened months ago. Like he said, he doesn't need someone lazily and air-headed like me near or I'll be a bad example for you." – She looks at the floor, an old pain mixed with new scars from events that have been happening for years resurfacing from the darkest bottom of her heart. But her she'd enough, the depressive mood she endured from her parents always saying that she would fail, to not follow that and follow the otherwise made her move out from there, to move to another city and simply live her own life in the way she wanted.

\- "If needed I'll drag you to my car and bring you all the way to New York." – Then Hayden says in a serious tone. – "I'll not let father say mean things to you, I promise." – After Helena moved out of her parent's house she never once tried to visit her parents, she would only meet her twin when he insisted too much.

The brunette got up. - "If I've to be forced to go, then…" – She took Sebastian wrists and makes him stand, circling her arms on his waist. – "…He has to go too."

Hayden looked to his sister with a scowl on his face, also getting up. – "Since he doesn't start to grab you on MY car…"

\- "Thank you, brother." – She releases her 'pet' and hugs his brother tightly. Truly he is the only person that she could ask such things, as also she couldn't leave a demon all alone on her house.

\- "Now go pack before I change my mind."

Helena took Sebastian's hand once more and walked with him upstairs. In the security of her room she started to ramble with herself. – "This is bad, very bad."

\- "What do you mean?" – He asked, looking to the woman pacing from a side to another.

\- "Let's put simple for you understand. My father doesn't like me since the way I started to lead on my life. My brother is over protective so he'll be following me like a shadow in everything I do. My mom is always trying to settle things to restore peace but I think it is slowly making her sick physically… My family is in a mess and apparently it is all my fault."

\- "Don't be like that, nothing of it is you rfault. You choose whatever you want to lead on your life. Besides parents are supposed to advice not order around how their children should do on their lives. I don't like humans very much but I distaste them on that aspect." – He states, looking to the snowy roofs of the near houses through the window, a rare scowl setting on his pale features.

\- "Then I continue to interact with them, since you don't like humans?"

\- "I need them to survive." - He looks back at her, her gaze once more piercing his eyes at his statement. Once more he saw the doubt on her brown eyes, like the night that he choose to show his human form to the brunette.

\- "I'll ask this to you just once. What are you planning to do to me, demon?" – She steps back from him. Damn, it's like it's returning to the step one with the girl.

He steps very close on her, backing her on the wall. - "You're a interesting human and your soul smell good, that is why I showed myself to you in that afternoon on the building where you works. I have become interest in your soul. I don't know why but your soul feels better than the ones that had before. It's like you can end my suffering" – He finishes, nearing his face on hers, angling his head to the side. In that instant, her body reacts in a way weirder than before, the need to believe at his words despite her reason screaming to not to.

\- _'Surely is a spell!'-_ He was seducing her and it was very clear for her now. He's a demon and she looks interesting enough to his eyes to keep her alive. Helena has a hunch, which she deduced that virgin blood and body is one of the numbered reasons of it but try to forget it. Fear coursed in her body when these thoughts go around on her head but she can't deny the lust that she started to feel for him.

She felt his breath blowing on her lips, his face really close…

\- "You're done with the packing there?" – She turns her head in the last instant; her brother's voice breaking the trance. She had mentally thanked to Hayden that he was here today or she couldn't even think about what would happen next.

\- "I'm almost finishing here." – She shot back, rummaging through the wardrobes, desperately ordering her body to calm itself down.

What she didn't realize is the demon a few steps behind her, licking his lips and grinning deviously at how easy will be to snare when time comes.

 **SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS = DEMONIAC LOVE**

Helena and Sebastian was in the back seat of the jeep that Hayden was proudly driving through the snow-covered streets. Inside of the vehicle a heavy silence reigns; still 4 more hours of traveling and Hayden didn't like the idea of enduring the depressing mood through it.

Helena was thinking over and over again about what has happening in the past month of her behavior towards Sebastian. Why she couldn't stop him? She had punched Christian that time on the dance club when he almost assaulted her and now in Sebastian's presence she didn't fight back when he touched her? Surely he was doing something to make her react like this.

Suddenly she felt a warm arm circling her shoulders; soon his body was touching hers, his warmness spreading the side his body is touching hers. She didn't dare to look at him, certainly he'll see her blushing like a teenager. – "What are you doing?" – She said in a mumble.

\- "I'm your 'make-in-believe' boyfriend. If I didn't act like one, your brother will start to suspect." – He whispers in her ear, which made her suppress a shiver at the low tone. Then he put a hand on her hip, the other one on her neck, the fingers touching lightly the skin.

\- "S-stop this!" – She tried her best to not fall into this trap, but his smell entrancing her mind.

\- "Sebastian, could you stop to try to make-out with my sister in my car?" – The loud voice of Hayden once more breaks the spell in Helena's mind. Sebastian moved to the other far side of the car.

\- "So, sis, tell me. When you started to date him?"

Helena almost gulped. – _'Liying time.'_ – "Was in September when we first met. After three weeks we start to dating." – She looked to Sebastian, asking him to confirm this.

\- "Yes, was in these three weeks that I've fall in love for your sister and now I can't live without her." – Sebastian said, looking directly in Helena's eyes, the statement feeling really true. Helena had to blink twice to clear her mind about this and realize it is fake.

\- "It's good to know this, Sebastian…" – Helena sighed in relief with her twin's words. – "…But if you harm her in anyway, I'll personally make your life miserable." – Helena visibly shrank on her sit.

\- "If you don't mind, guys, I'll go sleep." – Helena turned around to the window and closes her eyes. She didn't want to participate on this conversation. Sometimes she got half-sleep and heard Sebastian and Hayden talking but she didn't pay too much attention.

 **SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS = DEMONIC LOVE**

Helena woke feeling her body a little warm than she expected. When she opens her eyes she saw a set of arms closed on her. Sebastian was hugging her in his sleep, his head lying on her shoulder. When she turned around the sweet smell of his hair hit her nose. She tried to get out of him but he enclosed tighter on her. In his sleep his head raises a little, making angling his face towards herd. Without his penetrating glare making her self-conscious she could really looks at his features him.

Truly a human's demise in the angel form.

Long black eyelashes, pale and flawless skin, pink and plump limps, angular jaw and nose, high cheekbones, smooth and soft hair. He was the perfect type of man that every woman wants to have for them, but this beauty isn't natural at all.

Once more her mind tells to her ignore him and stay far away, since he's not a creature of the human realm. He's a demon and he can even kill her to his own enjoyment.

With these thoughts, she tries again to push him off her. – "Sebastian wake up."

Sebastian opens his eyes, looking to her and smiling. – "Next time if you want to wake me up faster, try to kiss me on the lips, sweetheart." – Helena became red instantly with this.

\- "Okay, happy couple let's go…" – Helena glared daggers to her brother and he shrugs it off and continued. – "…We've arrived."

Helena looks to her surroundings; she's now on the same neighborhood where she'd grow up until her father she decided to live her life on her own terms. The place hadn't changed at all.

They stopped in the front of her parent's house, all the three of them got out of the car and goes straight to the door. Suddenly the door opens revealing Helena and Hayden's parents.

\- "Hi, mom. Hi, father!" – Helena said awkwardly.

Their mother welcome then with a huge smile on her face; soon she was pulling Helena to a tight and long hug. On the other hand her father doesn't look happy in seeing his daughter there. Her mother looked to the side and saw Sebastian standing there, smiling to the little family reunion.

\- "My dear, who's this young man?"

There is the dreadful question. It'll cause more embarrassment than the brunette thought.

\- "He's my boyfriend!"

 **End of Chapter**

 **Yes, another character enters in. There is his profile:**

 **Hayden Carter**

 **5'9" (Helena has 5'6")**

 **Brown hair and brown eyes**

 **In contrast of Helena's quiet behavior, Hayden is a more cheerful and agitated person.**

 **In the next chapter I'll explain how Hayden and Helena's parents looks like**


	6. First Kiss

Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso, the OC's belongs to me.

 **Chapter** **6 – First Kiss**

Helena was in the living room with Sebastian, her parents and her brother. Her parents were still stunned with the news that their daughter finally has a boyfriend instead of a fling. Her mother was with a huge grin in her face, obviously in delight with the news, her brother frowning at the situation and her father seems indifferent. - _'Like always.'_

\- "Sweetheart, can you introduce to us your boyfriend?" – Mrs. Carter asked.

\- "My name is Sebastian Michaelis, ma'am." – Sebastian replied instead of Helena. He took Mrs. Carter hand and kissed it, like a gentlemen. The smile in her mother's face widened.

\- "Oh, such refine young man. And from your last name and accent, I presume you aren't American."

\- "Mom, please!" – Helena scolded her mother, she was making the situation more embarrassing.

\- "No, it's okay, Helena." – Sebastian replied, still looking for Mrs. Carter. – "I'm British, my parents always said to be refine with people, and be even more gentlemen with important one, like my girlfriend and her family."

\- _'What? He was gaining their trusts by compliments? That bastard.'_

\- "I approve you two being together. What do you think, my dear?" – She asked to her husband.

\- "Since he makes her happy, I don't disagree." – He replied without even looking to Helena. The brunette already knows that he'll react like that, he doesn't give a damn anyway. Her mother looks to Helena's face and saw her looking to the floor, obviously upset and anger.

\- "Well, mom we've rooms reserved in a hotel in downtown, so me and Sebastian need to get rest, since the travel was really tiring."

\- "Of course, my darling. Sorry for not have rooms for you two here. Your uncles and some friends had come to pass the festivities with us, we never expected to your brother drag you from New Jersey without telling us first."

\- "No problem, mom. That's why we made the reservations, I know that every year this house come full of people and you aren't really expecting me this year to come."

\- "Now that everything is settle, I take both of you to the hotel." – Hayden says, opening the door. On the door, Helena give a huge hug to her mother, her father just looks to her and goes back to the living room. Helena sighs deeply, even more upset her father is still acting like this. Mrs. Carter put her hands on Helena's shoulders, and squeezed them lightly. - "Don't be upset with your father, Helena. He still loves you."

\- "I'm not upset anymore mom. I'd get over this a long time ago." – _'What a lie, I'll always be upset…'_

Saying her byes to her mother, the trio goes to Hayden's car. When Helena was about to open the door, Sebastian appeared and opened it for her. She looks to him and whispers. - "Don't think that gaining my parents trust any of this make-believe will come true or make things easier to you."

\- "I was just acting, like you ordered, my Lady." – He finishes, giving a quick pec on Helena's cheek, making the girl blush faintly. Shaking herself of the upcoming feeling, she gets inside, Sebastian following behind.

Hayden starts the car, saying. – "Give me the coordinates that I'll take you there, Helena."

\- "You're full of yourself today, Hayden. Is it because of the new car?"

\- "Of course is because of the car. My girl is awesome."

\- "Girl?"

\- "Of course, she's so beautiful and responsive." – The brunet patted the steering wheel lovingly, making his sister sighs with his behavior.

 **SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS = DEMONIAC LOVE**

Saying their goodbyes, Helena saw her brother departing with his so-called 'girl', then they goes to the lounge-room to check-in.

\- "Your name, miss?"

\- "Carter."

The receptionist looked to the computer and after retrieve two sets of keys.

\- "Thank you!" – Helena took both of the sets, since Sebastian is bringing their luggage. They kept in complete silence through all the way to their rooms. When they arrived on her designated room, the brunette turned around, looking to her fake boyfriend.

\- "Well I should thank you for not saying to them who you really are. Also I'm sorry for my family being a little weird…"

Interrupting her speech, the male says flatly, staring at her eyes: - "It's because of your father that you avoid your family?" – She stood there speechless, her mouth agape. Looking to the floor, she nods. She is an open book to him and it makes her scared like no tomorrow.

Reaching their floor, she turns around and looks at him. - "Give my bag, I'm tired and I want to sleep." – She said, her hand going to the handle of her suitcase and taking it. He holds the bag, which she sees a smile appearing on his face.

\- "Not until you give to me a goodnight kiss." – He asks, poking his own cheek with his free hand.

\- "Why?" – She asked, suspecting of any incoming pranks.

\- "Is one of my rewards to fake to your family about our relationship." – He turns his face, his cheek facing her. – "Sooner you do it, sooner you'll go sleep."

Sighing in defeat, she complies with what he wants. When her lips get closer of his skin, he turns his head. Their lips make contact, bringing sparks on her body. Unconsciously, she responds at the kiss boldly, dragging his head and pushing her lips against his. At it he releases the luggage on the floor, backs her against the nearest wall and responds to the kiss, his sharp canines nibbling at her bottom lip, demanding an opening on her mouth to his greedy tongue enter and explore inside. He raises his gaze, seeing her half-lidded, looking at his reactions and her cheeks with a red hue staining on it. Breaking the kiss, he saw her lips a little red and swollen. He smiles at her state. - "Oh, my reward tastes like strawberry and expensive wine. – He licks the drops of blood that appears from the small bites his teeth had made. – "This is how your pure blood tastes to me and it's delicious."

Hearing the words 'pure' and 'blood' make Helena get off of her dazing state. Getting angry, she pushes him off herself, takes her suitcase that was now in the floor and unlocks her room. – "To you I'm only a container of this so called 'pure blood', am I not? Sorry, but you'll have to work very hard have it." – Giving one angrier stare to him, she closes the door hard, banging it loudly.

He stops to smile, his face turning in a blank façade. Putting his forehead on the wooden surface, he whispers to himself. – "I never expected to you make an easier path for what I wanted. You remind to me so much a child that I'd knew and worked for before many years ago. But you, your shields and blocks are easier to break than this person, my Lady…"

Smiling about the memory that suddenly resurfaced on his mind, he goes to his room. Throwing his suitcase in a near chair, he leans on the windowsill, looking to the moon and after to the streets in the search of an easy prey to feed wakened hunger. Suddenly his eyes started to shine red and his dark aura started to show when he finds it. – _'But how hard it's to get, more exciting it will becomes when I've it for myself. I'll have your soul to me, Helena Carter. And I'll enjoy it so much before and after I take it.-_ With this last thought he opens the window and jumps off it towards his prey of the night.

 **End of Chapter**


	7. Dreaming with the Light

Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso, the OC's belongs to me.

 **Chapter 7 – Dreaming with the Light**

Helena woke up from her slumber on her warm and comfy bed, the alarm of her cellphone going off next her ear. Hitting the thing to shut up, she rose against will, the want to stay in the warm cushions getting the better of her. She hadn't slept well; some kind of weird dreams had roused her of her sleep. Sometimes one of them being too much real for her tastes.

Soon the cold and chilling air of the snowy weather hit her warm body, making her shiver a lot. Quickly she took some clothes of her suitcase and goes straight to the bathroom. Arriving there she turned on the shower to make the steam heat up the chilling air of the room. Looking to the mirror she saw her tired face gazing back to her.

Looking at her reflection she seriously considered if she is a desirable woman as much Sebastian says. Her sick, pale skin in high contrast with her brown locks and eyes. In real, her hair is slight curly but she never liked that way. Her preference about her hair is being flat and long and she never changed that since she was a teenager. But when she got a cut on the locks, she asked hairdresser to cut in stylized ways. Gazing down on her still covered body she saw her B-sized breasts. That was the exactly part she never liked on her body but never had the guts to change it. Her mother always said that when a woman get pregnant, her breast get huge and heavy, so is good to her have small breast, because they are pert and not uncomfortable to her back. Of course she blushed on the sight to hear that but in fact it's true. Looking more down she looked to her wide hips and long sized legs, the brunette was always a tall girl this is the only thing she liked on herself. – 'At least I don't have to use high heels. I never enjoyed using these murderous things.'

Helena had been noticing more her figure since she started her current job developed feelings for Christian, but when her "pet" showed up in his human form on front of her she really started o considerate to be looking more tidy near him, his beauty paling herself.

Then she remembers what happened last night.

 _Her body flat on the wooden, his warm body rapidly getting closer of her chilling one. In an almost reflex she moved to welcome his warmness, pulling the taller man on the sudden kiss, Sebastian's mouth was glued on her lips, his tongue asking entrance. Soon he presses his body on hers, earning a gasp and her mouth open. His tongue dances on her mouth too much fast for her tastes and then his lips disappear. Opening her eyes she saw him gazing down on her mouth and she feel her lips bruised. It's bleeding._

 _"Oh, my reward tastes like strawberry and expensive wine. – He licks the drops of blood that appears from the small bites his teeth had made. – "This is how your pure blood tastes to me and it's delicious."_

 _Hearing the words 'pure' and 'blood' make Helena get off of her dazing state. Getting angry, she pushes him off herself, takes her suitcase that was now in the floor and unlocks her room. – "To you I'm only a container of this so called 'pure blood', am I not? Sorry, but you'll have to work very hard have it." – Giving one angrier stare to him, she closes the door hard, banging it loudly._

 _Sighing, she goes to her bed and drop herself there, suddenly all the tiredness from her trip hitting her in large waves. Lazily she raises up, put pajamas and get comfortable under the heavy sheets, sleeping instantly._

The room being steamy and warm enough, she goes wash herself. Giving a good attention on her hair, she thinks about her not so well good sleep night. To her seemed that something that felt warm and pure was touching her but every time she woke up it disappeared. She never believed in divinities being real but since she is living with the unreal presence of a demon in the past months she thought if angelic presences exist too. Or maybe is another demon coming to disturb her... – "Oh God, I'm getting paranoid with all of that stuff."

Finishing the shower, she dresses herself and sits on the bed. Taking her cell she looks at the time. – "8h30 a.m. Damn, I should be still sleeping more. Gazing at the comfy and still warm bed she didn't resists, slowly crawling back under the cushions and her tired mind is assaulted with dreams.

 _Touches… Warm touches… Feather touches on her skin._

 _A warm and sweet breath fans above her face. In her half-sleep state she tries to open her eyes but she can't. She turns her head to the side to back away from the breathing but it moves to her neck. Soon she feels softness and a bit of wetness on her skin, panicking she raises her arms slowly and touches what is hovering above her. She feels skin under her fingertips, flawless and soft skin. The thing hovering above her stops to move, becoming rigid at her tentative touches._

 _The warmness on her neck disappears but now she was curious about who is in her room (since it seems to be a human being). Helena's other hand joins the one that was on the being near he, traveling through what appears to be hard and toned muscles beneath soft skin…_

 _\- 'A man on my bed? But how? When? Damn, Sebastian. Get of me!'_

 _\- 'But… but… I need to touch him. He feels so good…' – She smells the man scent, but I not resembled the rose alike one that comes from her 'pet'. It resembled a lighter scent, like lavenders._

 _Suddenly what appears to be a head sets itself near her on the pillow, its breathing fans on her ear in a faster rhythm than before. Her hands trail north, touching in what appear to be nipple, flat nipples on a hard muscled chest._

 _\- ' A man it is, however isn't Sebastian…' – Without wanting to, Helena scrapped her nails on the area, making the man pants. Her fingertips trailing higher on his skin, touching his collarbone and neck, she tries to feel his face but he didn't let her to. He took her hands and put on his hair, the brunette entwined her fingers on the locks, and they appeared to be neck length size, also rich and voluminous. – "Delicate yet ravenous of curiosity are your fingers, my Helena." – He said lowly on her ear, his voice is baritone yet pitcher, very sweet to hear._

– _'And you're so calming and sweet, like who that comes from heaven.' – She says, desperately wanting to see this man._

 _Her hands make their way down on his side, feeling the muscles and the protuberant bones under the flawless skin. With her touches she felt his mouth closing in her neck and his body finally settling down upon hers. She gasped with the sudden warmness and weight above, warming over her chilling skin. His teeth sulk down slowly as the same time she explores his body. Then his hands touched lightly her pant clad thighs, making her move her legs settle them at each side of his waist._

 _The brunette was frustrated beyond belief, she wants to open her eyes and see who's there, she wants to open her eyes and finally see but weirdly she can't. Putting herself back on the earlier task, her hands trailed up on his back, his breath getting rapidly, his hands squeezing her thighs, his teeth now digging hard on her neck, hurting her a little. Helena freezes, her mind now panicking. Maybe is a vampire above her and she can't even move properly to protect herself._

 _\- "Do not fear, I'm no vampire." – He whispered, she relaxed a little on his grasp, what's clearly wrong and dangerous. She hated how her body reacts from the large yet soft hands, principally from the one who appears to know how to touch a woman._

– ' _But waiiiiiit? I never said he is a vampire…' – "Can you read my thoughts?"_

 _Her hands bumped on something, making him groan and grind her hips on hers suddenly, earning a whimper from the woman under him. She trailed the bumps on his back, feeling it being soft and fluffy, like feathers._

 _Feathers?_

 _Now really curious, her hands trailed this thing down, feeling it getting large. – 'Oh my God, he has wings, feathery wings.' – The brunette felt his hands closing on her wrists, making her lose her grip on the thing attached on his back. – "You'll be my downfall, my dear. Making me wish what I cannot have, making me desire for what's forbidden by the way you1re touching me." – Suddenly his body weight and warmness disappears, making her body get cold again. – "We'll be together again, my sweet love." – A kiss on her forehead sealed his words then a warm breeze passes on her skin and vanishes, signaling that his presence has gone._

Helena woke with a start, knocks coming from the door of her hotel room. She didn't care about who is, to mesmerized with the vivid dream she had. – _'Who's that man? He'd wings. Maybe is another demon… No, that can't be, it's just a dream of my tired mind…'_ – She looked to her side, seeing a pure white feather on the mattress. She blinked once, twice, holding the thing on her thumb and forefinger.

\- "Whata hell?"

The knocks get louder, making her yelp. Then she hears Sebastian's voice coming through the other side of it. – "My Lady, we need to talk." – She cringes, her face getting warm because of the thoughts that invaded her brain while remembering last night. Pushing aside the embarrassment and striding to the door, she opens it, revealing to her eyes the tall and tidy figure of her 'pet'. She pushed Sebastian inside sharply, making him sitting down on the couch. She stayed on her feet, in front of him.

\- "I never thought you are so eager to see me, my Master." – His smile that he was showing to her make Helena blushes like a teenager. This isn't a innocent smile anymore, like the ones he used to give to her. They turned to be a more bold and mischievous one. – _'Damn, so enticing… But wait! Get a grip, Helena!'_ – Closing her eyes to focus her mind, she opens them again and put the most serious expression she could must on her currently state. – "I've some questions and I demand answers from you, Sebastian."

\- "I'll answer anything you want to know, my Master." – He said, his smile never going off his face.

\- "Demons have wings with feathers, Sebastian?" – She asked, holding the one she found on her bed.

His smile suddenly dropped when the words sinks in on his brain, making a disgusted expression appears. – "Why asking?"

\- "Just answer to me, I'm ordering you." – She used her demand tone on him. – "Demons have or haven't feathery wings?"

\- "Just the ones that had a direct lineage with our father, the fallen angel." – His voice was cold now, making her fear a little his intense gaze.

\- "With white feathers?" – Pressing him to respond.

\- "No, the demons have black feathers. However some of the high-level creatures from hell can have white feathers too. But I don't think one of them would waste their precious time playing with humans during the night."

She sighed in relief but just a little. If isn't a demon that she was dreaming with last night, but then what is? – "Angels have white feathers."

\- "What?" – She looked at her 'pet', seeing him gaze at her intently.

\- "The soldiers of God have white feathers." – He said again. – "Can I know why such questioning?"

\- "Is for a project I'm working for. An idea hit me and then this idea is from angels and demons so I thought I could use on it." – She lied smoothly, guarding the feather under her sleeve. – "I found a feather outside when I woke up and walked a little an hour ago and thought to use this thing on my works.

Sebastian narrowed his gaze. The girl is clearly lying to him and mentioning angels doesn't settle right on him. Such pain in the ass angels are, always finishing his fun.

\- "Anyway, putting this aside, let's go have breakfast. I'm hungry and thirsty." – She took his hand suddenly, grabbing the card from the room and pulling him. He let her manhandle him but still was suspicious about this whole questioning. Locking the door, she pushed him to elevator.

What she didn't saw was the white fluffiness in cat form in the end of the corridor, gazing at her.

But Sebastian saw the white animal in the corner of his eye and glared coldly to it. The electric-bluish eyes from the cat gazed at him with the same fierceness. Then the cat turns around and disappeared somewhere.

Sebastian gazed to the opening door of elevator and get inside, he suddenly getting angrier but hiding it. – _'So now you're here to claim the price? Sorry, but this one is already mine.'_

 **End of Chapter**


	8. Revelations

Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso, the OC's belongs to me.

 **Chapter 8 – Revelations**

Inside the elevator, Helena's mind processed all the things that happened on her dreams. The strange man, that appeared above her. His touches on her skin and his voice on her ear seemed very realistic. Then she remembered he has wings.

An angel.

She dreamed about an angel. Above all the things she dreamed about an angel touching her in ways that such beings are incapacitated to feel.

 _Lust._

And she felt disgust about thinking like that with a pure form.

Maybe this story of demons started to affect her mind too much, her mind trying to conceive why she's accepting of demon's existence and let one live in her house without thinking twice. – 'Maybe because I'm strong enough to fight against a demon. I'm a human; a simple mortal without powers overpower an immortal. However I'll not die without a fight. I'll let it easy for him…'

Then, if her assumptions are correctly, angels probably exists too, Since one of their arch-enemies are right at her side, right?

She passed her hands on her hair, sighing deeply.

\- "Are you alright, my Lady?" – Helena raised her head, looking at the red gaze looming at her.

\- "No, I'm fine." – She looked fitted his face, his handsome features masking well his true nature. His gaze fierce every time he looked at her brownish one, making the brunette avoid it in an attempt to hide her faint blush.

\- "Are you sure?" – He got closer, Helena sensing his body heat in contact with the exposed skin of her arms despite the little space between them. – "You don't seem to be alright." – Gently he took her face on his hands, making her look directly at him again.

\- "Yeah. Seriously, I am alright." – His hands are soft and warm giving her a sense of security (what's ironic, since how can someone be safe in a demon's presence.)

\- "You're lying to me, I can sense it." – Her eyes widened, she can't even lie to this person in front of her…

\- "Are you reading my mind without my permission?" – She glared at him.

\- "No, I'm reading your body language. This is transmitting, to me, that you're disturbed with something… But I'll know something that you cheer you a little." – In a rapid movement, he pushed her head on his chest and hugged her body, making them get in contact. She squirmed on his grasp, not liking in the slightest this. – "Stop to move and enjoy it." – Ceasing her squirming, she breathed deeply and let his heat give her mind peace. Unconsciously, she hooked her arms on his lean waist and nuzzled her face on his clothed chest.

What troubles her even more that he can make her get calm, making her reciprocate his tender gestures. If these tender gestures are real or just faking she doesn't know. But the question is why she is so responsive to him? – 'Because he's dangerous. And it mixed with him being gorgeous, had a lean yet muscled body (from what she saw previously and from what she's feeling right now) and his refined behavior.' – A inner voice said.

And she had to admit, he's so _damn_ good.

Sometimes she had the forbidden thoughts of how is to feel him touching her in more _other_ ways. More than only tender gestures.

 _To feel once more his lips on hers, to taste the forbidden fruit that is this demon, at least for her._

Crap, now she's day-dreaming, like a damn teenager.

But she can't reveal or show that he's affecting her in these kinds of subjects, this is a thing he can use against her sometime in the future.

Now she understands the true meaning of temptation. And she doesn't know for how long she'll resist.

But she has to, for her sake, mind and body.

 **SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS = DEMONIC LOVE**

Sebastian's face seemed serene on outside but on inside his thoughts are creating a storm in his mind. The appearance of the white cat just mean one thing: He couldn't accomplish in one of the orders from his dominator master, this failure will only complicate in the soul he is cultivating for a long time. Like he does to every soul he wants to eat.

But this soul is not for him, her soul belongs to someone else, and this person is using him to achieve her.

Then he asks to himself: Why waiting so long to take and eat it?

 _\- "Because I want like that, the taste will be sweeter and more will satisfy me for a long period of time. In_ many _ways." –_ He remembered what his master said. His master promised that will give a generous piece of her soul to Sebastian.

Anyway, the presence a certain angel is quite normal, since his master is quite ravenous and enticing about Helena and had make a show to not let anyone touch her in any ways. The Lord of Light sent a body guard to protect her soul but he made the precautions to take this obstacle from his path **.** Yet the obstacle lives and once more he'd to deal with. – 'What have in your soul to make an angel to protect and a demon to want you so bad?'

He looked at said young woman and saw her troubled behavior. He asked why she's like that but she refused to tell. Then an idea occurred on his mind, something innocent and at the same time it's kind of stirs certain desires. He knows very well that his appearance pleases Helena to no end and the male uses this at his benefit.

He took her head in his hands and made the woman look at his eyes again. Seeing the effect of his tender gestures, he pushed her head on his chest and hugged her, forcing her to accept him. Soon she stopped to squirming and relaxed on his grasp. Her scent of roses made him remember of the kiss last night, which tasted one of his preferred fruits mixed with the unique taste of her blood. This appetizer taken by force on hers quieted some stirring needs on Sebastian's body. She's prohibited to him, for him she is only business until his master can claim his prize and give the back-haired man his prize.

Yet this forbidden taste is so _damn_ good that he couldn't resist and take a little for himself.

Now he tastes the true meaning of temptation for the second time. And he doesn't know for how long he'll resist.

But he has to, for the sake of his orders and after, his prize. Like before.

 **SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS = DEMONIC LOVE**

The doors of the elevator opened, Helena instantly got off the lose grasp of Sebastian and stormed to the restaurant of the hotel. The smell of bread, juice and fresh fruits among other types of food invaded her nostrils, making her stomach rumble loud, she is so ravenous. Taking everything in her reach and putting on a plate, she sits down on an empty table and starts to eat.

\- "You're quite hungry, my Lady." – Sebastian stated the obvious. She gasped, almost inhaling the juice that she was drinking because of his sudden appearance.

\- "A-are you on my side the entire time while I was taking the food?"

\- "Yes, even in the part you literally attacked the food." – She blushed, imagining him seeing her doing that and mocking after. Sighing, she said between swallows of juice.

\- "I eat like a lot since I was a little girl, now I'm only eating like that because I didn't eat last night." – His gaze never leave her eyes while she was saying, making her blush and curse herself for even react like that. She chewed and swallowed the food in silent, enjoying the minutes passing by. She eyed his static form there, always smiling yet not touching any food. – "Why are you not eating? You must be quite ravenous now."

\- "I eat the food humans eat, yet this type of food don't satiate my hunger." – She stopped to eat, another question on the tip of her tongue. She probably will regret to ask this but her curiosity get best from her sense of security.

\- "What kind of food you eat?"

\- "Souls."

She instantly released her fork, her eyes widening at his answer, then he continued. – "I eat souls that are full of sadness, sorrow and evilness. But the most tasteful are the ones that still being pure even living with the darkness. Eating these types of souls satiates me for years." - He whispered the final sentence.

Her hunger dissipated with this conversation, making her fully realize (again) the kind of being she is living with. Rising from the chair, she said. – "I'm finished. Now I'll go back to my room and change myself, so we can have a tour on the city. Be ready in an hour." – Walking in a rapid pace, she neared the glass-like doors of the restaurant. Once out, she ran to the elevator. When she got on the floor and entered on the room, she released the breath she was holding.

\- 'Don't panic, Helena. Keep calm and collected, like you was months ago. You can deal with him for more time.' – Repeating the mantra on her head, she goes to the bathroom and makes her routine. An hour later, she got out of her room and there is Sebastian waiting, dressing heavily because of the winter but still looking gorgeous.

The tour on the city consists in shopping on malls, stores and markets, among other things. – "That will keeps, at least, my stomach quiet.' – The brunette thought while carrying her pack of junk foods and soda on her arms. Claiming being tired, the brunette retired to her room, waving a goodbye to Sebastian. Once he sensed the brunette concentrated enough on her night routine, he said out loud.

\- "I'm wondering until when you will keep yourself in the shadows, following my mistress's every step since she entered this city." - A man appeared on Sebastian's view. The blue eyes of the stranger leering back at the black-haired male.

\- "It's my duty to keep her safe of beings like you, so probably we would meet sometime in this life, demon." – The concealed anger appearing on his baritone voice.

\- "I thought my skills could kill you that time years ago but obviously I was wrong." – Sebastian looked at the male on the far end of the hall, his vivid blue eyes framed by golden locks of hair. He's lean but he knows that in this body have muscles that could crush people without sweating (proved by Sebastian when he fought against this very man). The aura he's slowly emanating giving in his true nature. – "You clearly are sneaky, angel."

\- "Maybe you getting a little rusty, Sebastian. After all, working for that human boy centuries ago made you lose your touch, making you a little human." – The blonde smiled mockingly to the black-haired, picking up clearly the anger flaring on Sebastian's aura.

\- "Honestly I never thought your Lord would make you to be in such position to protect Helena. A low rank angel like you protecting her soul from evil is almost laughable. But probably the bonds you've with her made you stronger than a simple guardian." – The blonde stiffened a little with the words. Sebastian had hit something that made the angel tense. – "A very smart move from your superiors. However you're having feelings that you aren't suppose to feel. This will be even worse since you have these types of bonds with my mistress, making lose your wings and go straight to hell." – The angel clenched his teeth together, his anger sipping in waves on his aura. Because the demon is so damn right. Then Sebastian continued his rant in a serious tone.

\- "An angel that feels lust, desire or love in sexual ways towards a human is forbidden and the punishment is lose the high rank you gained during these years, even in the worst, become a mortal. However, in your case, an angel that currently is a sibling by blood, of said human and has sexual urges for the mortal is more sinful, the punishment is going to hell and will be suffering in eternal disgrace. Am I right, Hayden?

 **End of Chapter**


	9. Jealousy (Desire)

**Warning: The lyrics I put are from the music "El Tango de Roxanne", from the movie Moulin Rouge (I put it in the auto-loop while writing this chapter. Got me a lovely inspiration this. XD).**

 **Warning 2: Will have a little yaoi (BOYxBOY) interaction on this particular chapter (maybe in another ones) and limes, so no flaming, please :D**

Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso, the OC's belongs to me.

 **Chapter 9 – Jealousy (Desire)**

When his name was said by the demon in his very front, waves of hate and angry floated from the pale being. – "Keep your voice down, creature of darkness. I don't want her to hear our conversation."

\- "Of course you don't want. If she see and knows what you really are, she'll be afraid and demand you to never come near." – Sebastian grinned, seeing the how he can distress the other with his words. The angel on his front was so entertaining while teased.

\- "Shut your mouth, filthy beast"

\- "After you change your form. This light you emit disturbs my sensitive retina and your smell is exquisite in weird ways." – The demon put a hand on his face, showing his point.

\- "What? Can't stand clean smells?" – A smile appears on his face, taunting the raven male. – "Of course you can't. Monsters just can stand the stench of another monsters."

Sighing, Sebastian closes his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. This angers the angel even more. – "You're making me waste my precious time, Hayden, just be straight to the point and speak what you want to with me. And once again, change your form to the human one. Your sister can feel your presence if you continue like this.

Clenching his fists, Hayden tries to control his anger, what is quite a challenge. He never was to be one with great span of patience. Taking a deep breath, he commands to change himself, his wings turning in bright sparkles, disappearing like brilliant dust. His hair got darker, resembling the chocolate brown color that is so much alike Helena and his skin got shades tanner.

\- "Better for your stupid nose, beast?"

Sebastian took a deep breath. – "Yes. Much, much better. Now where were we?"

\- "What I want is simple. I want you to leave my sister alone and get the hell out of her life."

\- "I will not."

\- "Yes, you will."

\- "Once I'll not. SO then you will have to try another method."

\- I can make her hate you."

\- By what pretense will you reach this?"

\- "Show your true colors, what you're truly. A demon."

Hearing what the angel said, with such convincement made the demon start to laughs hard. Soon after he is clutching at his stomach, a tear or two of mirth appearing on the corner of his eyes. This makes Hayden's temper flares one again.

\- "What are you laughing at?"

\- "At your foolishness. You have such a simple and innocent mind at this aspect that amuses me deeply.

Hayden felt his face get warm, rage and embarrassment flowing through himself. The demon is joking with him, thinking he's superior.

He reached his limit.

Fastly, he throws himself at Sebastian, pushing the other against a wall. With his own body, Hayden holds the other against it. His hands on the raven's shoulders, squeezing it hard. - **"Don't underestimate me, demon. I can make your filthy presence burns into ashes. Destroy your very soul until nothing. I'll truly end your existence within this realm and another."**

 _Jealousy_

 _Will drive you_

 _Will drive you_

 _Will drive you_

 _ **Mad!**_

\- "I see that in your human form you still have the strength of an immortal. Interesting…"

\- "Get serious, demon. I'm not playing, I'll really kill you."

\- "You know, your beloved sister already knows that I'm demon. She didn't panicked when I'd tell this piece of information." – He sighed deeply, the grin on his face widening. – Oh yes, I remember when I turned myself from cat to my human form in her bathtub. The sight was priceless. Also was priceless the sight of her wet, naked body in that bubbly water. So, so inviting."

Images of Helena in the state that Sebastian described make itself present on his mind. A hot sensation burns on his body, making his eyes unfocused and the grip on the demon loses a little.

Hayden is in love for his sister, this fact he realized to late and tried to hide it at the best he could. Besides, he's an angel and she's a mortal. He needs protect her, not desire her body and her love to himself… He felt himself harden just to picture her like it was described. But how we wish to have her curvy figure against his angular shape, to feel her taste, her tongue dancing against his…

\- "Getting a little frisky down there, my friend?"

Hayden shook his head to the reality, looking down, at what Sebastian mentioned. The brunet blushed at the 'junior's' state. – "I wonder how much you desire her just get in this state while fantasized about your sister." – Sebastian hands traveled form the other's arms to the brunet's waist.

\- "You wish, demon." – Hayden feels been pulled by the other man, his hands now in each side of Sebastian's head to balance himself. His clothed chest is touching the other but he made the possible to not touch the lower part of his body onto the demon. – "What are you doing?"

\- "Trying to relieve some of the tension of yours, mainly the one below your waist." – Sebastian's hands traveled to the angel's hips and goes down further. The younger male gasped, heat born on his abdomen and travels south. Then the others hands goes to the brunet's ass, bringing the angel's hips against the demon's. Hayden gritted his teeth, restraining himself to not moan out.

\- "What are you doing?" – The angel in disguise is panting, his cheeks a light pink, lips parted. A pretty visage for a demon like Sebastian himself. The raven male grinds his hips on the other, feeling the brunet's hands taking hold on his shoulders.

\- "You know, creature of light, I always wondered how is to have sex with an angel. I think it would be sweet and tender, also powerful. To creatures of the opposite, good and evil, merging in one to feel the nirvana and the ultimate sin of carnal pleasure." – Sebastian turned around, now pressing Hayden in the wall with his own body, resuming the grinding. – "Of course I love to bask in the heat of an woman but to be inside a man, that I should say, is tighter than a girl, is so good."

\- "Stop to say such dirty things, demon." – Sebastian made a particular thrust, making Hayden bite his lip hard to prevent himself to voice his pleasure. The raven-haired enclosed his lips on the bleeding of the another, sucking on the plump appendage. Taking advantage of that, he groped the angel's ass, making the other gasp for his tongue his tongue enters the other's mouth and prove the taste.

The combination of Sebastian grinding hips and the wet appendage inside his mouth made the heat pools very lower, sending electric pleasurable shocks direct on his lower abs, his member engorging and making itself standing. This makes him extremely embarrassed, also the thought of kissing a demon (that in deep of Hayden's mind, he admitted that tasted really good) very exciting.

He really tried to not give in, to not enjoy this. That is wrong, against his laws of light and the innocent love he has for his sister… But the demon is such a tease, pressing and caressing all the right spots. Hayden need love, even is through the carnal pleasure and the heat of his mortal enemy that, right now, is so deliciously pressed against him, warm and lean.

He can't resist.

On the other hand, the raven-haired male internally smiled at this little victory of his, moans, grunts and gasps spilling from the brunet's mouth, the grinding of Hayden's hips as response of his thrusts makes lust appears on his bloodstream and need on his mind. Deep inside Sebastian wished to experiment what is to have sex with an angel, to see if with the celestial being things will be different and more enjoyable.

Also, he saw an unexpected yet pleasant visitor there, watching the whole ordeal happening. Her mouth open, cheeks slight flushed and the scene that unfolded at her now very wide eyes.

And then she looked at his eyes, caught him gazing at her, her cheeks getting even redder under his scrutiny. So then he smiled at her, his hand that was at her view, descending slowly on Hayden's body, after reaching and squeezing the brunet's ass. It earned a gasp followed by a low moan from the man on his arms and the woman there biting her lip, hard.

Now he got his chance.

\- "So, my angel, do you want to relieve yourself? Decide fast because I'm feeling very generous right now."

\- "Yes, please, do it!"

 _Roxanne, you don't have to put on that red light_

 _Walk the streets for money_

 _You don't care if it's wrong or if it's right._

 **SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS = DEMONIC LOVE**

A loud bang on the wall near the room makes Helena jump high on her chair, which interrupted her reading. Thinking that it was her imagination playing tricks, she resumed her reading. Five minutes later, the bang make itself present, making her snap her neck fast, to see or hear the source. Thinking that something is happening outside, she walks silent to the door, turning off the light to prevent her of being seen. Finally, she reached the wooden surface; also slowly she opened it, soon the light of outside bathing poorly of luminosity her room.

The light on the corridor was on low, some lamps here and there on, and the main source of light coming from an adjacent corridor. Looking at the side, the saw a strange moving shadow, muffled sounds and rustling clothes coming from there. Instantly, she feels her face heating up, thinking that probably a couple is making out on the very corridor. Getting her wits and (trying to) put an angry façade, she walked slowly to the corner, her stunt consisting in scare the couple from there. When she reached the limit of the corner, the brunette moved her face to spy what is occurring and move to attack.

However she wasn't prepared at what the visage showed to her. Not even in a million of years.

 _Roxanne, you don't have to wear that dress tonight._

 _Roxanne, you don't have to sell your body to the night._

In fact, two men making out in the corridor was really a surprise to her, but she really didn't wish to known one of them that were there.

But nothing you wish will come true.

Her heart stopped at first at the shocking revelation, to see her make-it-believe boyfriend getting all hot over another man. She felt her heart sank inside, trying to understand what is happening with herself. So she got a look, paying attention at the other man that was moaning aloud. She furrowed her eyebrows, the man to her familiar. Soon she recognized as…

\- "Brother?" – She said, her heart halting and after pumping faster blood, soon her hand flying to her mouth, fearing that the men heard her.

Said brother was with his face latched on Sebastian's neck, probably kissing and sucking. Then she looked at the raven-haired male's expression. He is enjoying it, a smile plastered on his face, his breathing slight faster. After she looked that both of them are moving their hips, truth to be told, grinding in each other and seeking the friction for their pleasure.

Helena should be disgusted, make a move and break them apart, scowl her brother and punch Sebastian in take advantage of her family. However, she has realized that she have no damn right to do it, after all, her brother is grow up man and the demon isn't really her boyfriend. She just should let them be and walk away.

But despite the disgust and shock, her curiosity and evil side is telling her to stay and see what will happen next, and stop with their fun in the climax of it, make a scandal is put an end with this lie. – 'Here, I got my chance. Now I just need to show myself in the right moment, accuse them of betrayal, and I'll be free.'

Then, she waited.

Her eyes once again focused to Sebastian's face, soon caught that the said male was looking back at her, his eyes in a dark and deep red, predatory and hungry. She got even hotter under that gaze, like it is working his lust upon her. She broke the contact, prevent to fall herself under the spell.

Seconds later, she returned to look at them, Sebastian still gazing at her. So them she saw movement, in fact, the demon's hand descending slowly on Hayden's back, after reaching his ass and squeezing it. She heard her brother gasp and after giving a moan. Her fists clenched at her side, biting her lip to prevent herself to scream to get the hands of her brother.

Then, Sebastian's spoke.

\- "So, my angel, do you want to relieve yourself? Decide fast because I'm feeling very generous right now."

She felt her lip burst at the abusing of her teeth on the appendage, blood running down on her chin. – 'How dare he call my brother like that?' – She felt a pang of jealousy inside, the sweet nickname used making her anger. – 'He should be calling **me** like that, not… him.'

So then, Hayden moaned his sentence. - "Yes, please, do it!" – In fast steps, Sebastian grabbed the other male by the waist, dragging them both inside of his room, the door banged on its frame but not closed at it end, making it has a slight open space. Curiosity in to see it and her new found jealousy driving her to go inside. She walked in fast steps, quickly going inside and closing the door smoothly. The moan and gasps driving her further inside the place, scattered clothes on the path, the door of the bedroom as also like the front door, slightly open. She goes there, fishing from the floor a white shirt, form the fragrance that it exhaled as the same as Sebastian. So then, she observed what is happening inside.

 _His eyes upon your face_

 _His hand upon your hand_

The men were in the bed, exchanging hot and sloppy kisses. Hayden was only wearing his boxes (that conveniently are white), his sun-tanned skin looking like gold under the yellow light of the lamps. He was straddling the other's waist, his lips, that was locked on the other now is making a path on Sebastian's neck. Suddenly Sebastian gasped, reacting at a suddenly bite from her brother.

\- "And I thought I would lead from here, angel." – The raven-haired smiled, on his voice could hear the underlines of huskiness, the desire showing there. It make Helena's body tingles in ways that made her hold her breath to just hear it more clear.

\- "You thought wrong. I'm far from the innocent you think I am." – He bite the other's bottom lip, sucking it inside his mouth and after releasing it. Hayden sticks out his tongue, it licking slowly at the white column of the other's male throat, his hands caressing the pale and very much naked skin of the taller man. Sebastian turned his head around, giving more space to Hayden abuse, also his face giving site to Helena look at it.

 _His lips caress your skin_

 _It's more than I can stand_

Her mouth had gone dry, teeth biting on her lip and fists once again clenching, nails biting her palms. Should be her giving him pleasure, making him wriggle like that. However something very, very deep, in the darkest corner of herself makes her excited while looking at the display on her front. It kept her to look and don't miss nothing.

Hayden's lips descended to Sebastian's dusk rose nipples, with his mouth in one and his hand on another, making it pebble hard and get a dark rose color, after he goes down to the navel, his tongue dipping there, then his teeth bite provokingly at the skin below it. Her brother's hands gripped the rim of the raven-haired's male, pulling it down with the boxers.

The sight made Helena blush, which also she could see her brother flush even more. Emitting a growl, Hayden's lips descended on the angry red and hard member. His tongue circling the very tip, after it licking up and down on the underside of it. So then the reddened lips enclosed on it, sucking while his hand pumped the rest he couldn't fit on his mouth. Sebastian gasped at the sudden heat.

\- "My my, so eager, aren't we?"

The brunet released the member from his mouth, still pumping slowly at it. His smile, devil like while he looked at the man under. – "You started, now bare with it." – And then his mouth returned at the early task.

 _Roxanne_

 _Why does my heart cry?_

Helena closed her eyes, despite the sinful sight (which some kind of woman would kill to see), she felt disgusted, betrayed and the sudden hunger to beat something. She buried her head on the shirt she was still holding, trying to prevent to look at what is happening a few feet from where she is.

\- 'Why I'm still waiting? Why I don't move and do something? Why I keep myself quiet? And more importantly, why I'm so jealous of this?' – The answer of these questions she didn't know.

 _Roxanne_

 _Feelings I can't fight_

She heard Sebastian make a series of groans, the rustling of the sheets and flesh on flesh making the young woman raise her head. Her eyes widened even more, her hand flying to her mouth at the visage.

Her little brother was there, one hands gripping hard at a pale thigh of the taller man, his head going all the way in Sebastian's cock. Then he hummed, making the other male, thrusts up his hips unconsciously.

 _You're free to leave me_

 _But just don't deceive me_

Helena couldn't stand it anymore.

She ran from there, the front door of Sebastian's room slamming loudly in the wall while she passed from it. Reaching her room, she locked the door, and after go straight to the bathroom. So then she cried.

 _And please_

 _Believe me when I say_

 _I love you_

Cried for being stupid, for innocently think that a demon like Sebastian would just give his full attention to a poor human like her. Cried to get all hot and wet over at the betrayal's of themShe cried at the sudden jealousy that born on her heart and also she cried for not prevent her feelings to grow.

\- "I love him. Damn, I'd fall in love for a demon."

 _Yo que te quiero tanto, que voy a hacer?_

 _Me dejaste...me dejaste como una paloma_

 _El alma se me fue; se me fue el corazon_

 _Ya no tengo ganas de vivir porque no te puedo convencer_

 _Que no te vendas, Roxanne_

 **SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS = DEMONIC LOVE**

In mist of the lust on his mind, Sebastian heard the door slamming meters away from where he is. Hele it slide, now giving attention at the wet heat enveloped on his excited flesh. He placed his hand on the soft brown locks, making the brunet to stop his actions. - "Stop it, my angel. Or I can't give to you what you want."

Said male raised himself, licking his lips and staring at the other with lust and anger, then the brunet descend for a kiss, Sebastian responded at it. After he turned the other, making himself at top. The demon took both of the angel's legs, spreading it wide while he put his dick in the other's entrance.

However he felt a smile, and a crying coming from somewhere. It was very low but he could hear it. Despite the hardness between his legs, the lust running on his veins and the wanton and willing person under, he felt disgusted. He doesn't want to continue that. Sighing, he got to the side, raising himself and looking for his pants. The brunet in question looked confused.

\- "Why stopped?"

The demon put his pants, closing it only, after he searched for his shirt. - "Because you aren't the one I want."

\- "So why you started it?" – Hayden got closer, one of his hands roaming on the naked torso of the raven-haired. However Sebastian gripped hard on it, his other hand flying to Hayden's neck in a vice like grip.

\- "To show at you how tainted you are. You would have sex to anyone that will be in the mood to get it. You're just filthy as I am, Hayden." – Without a second glance, he got out of the bedroom, resuming his search for the shirt.

 _Roxanne, you don't have to wear that dress tonight._

 _Roxanne, you don't have to sell your body to the night._

Sebastian looked at his front, seeing the door open ajar. Frowning he walked to close it but and smell, despite being thin, caught his attention. Looking down he saw a red dot on the floor, crouching he touched in it and after licked the red liquid that is on his finger.

It is blood. A blood that tasted delicious and he recognized instantly. – "Helena!"

 _Why does my heart cry?_

 _Feelings I can't fight_

He ran to her room, fearing that the girl got hurt or is in danger. With his powers, he unlocked the door and closed it slowly to not alarm possible threats of his arrival. So then, heard sounds coming from the bathroom, kind like moans. Walking straight to it, he unlocked the door.

The site which he sees caught him totally unprepared. As also make his heat come back in full force.

 **SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS = DEMONIC LOVE**

Helena stopped to crying, sobs appearing here and there. Looking at her hands, she sees that she is still holding in her hands the white shirt of the demon. Drying her eyes, she breathed deep on the fabric, the scent deeper now. It makes the forgotten ache between her legs to come back, starting to throb and demand her attention.- "Damn, now his scent is making me lust. Damn you to be so exciting. Hell, fuck it." – Ignoring the consequences, she abandoned the caution and give herself to her body needs.

Sitting down on the bathroom floor, she closed her eyes and let herself hands descended slowly on her body, passing on her neck and after collarbones. She opened all the buttons of her pajama shirt, her hands going straight to her breasts. Fingers going under her bra, she kneed and massaged her mounds.

Low moans come out of her lips when she teased her nipples with her fingers, pinching and pulling it. After, one of her hands goes south, nails ranking lightly on her now sensitive skin. Legs opening and spreading while her hand teased the skin of her hip. Giving a sharp tug while digging her nail on the skin make her moan slight louder.

So then, her hand descended, to where the ache is becoming unbearable. Pulling a little at the rim of her shorts and panties, (which made it ride low on her hips), she touched her clit and rubbed. It earned a loud gasp and a thrust up of her hips. Two of her fingers teased her entrance, the wetness there providing a smooth enter of her dry fingers on her tight passage. Her hips thrusted against her fingers, making her bring an end to her needs.

 _You're free to leave me_

 _But just don't deceive me_

\- "Well, this is really exciting and hot when you move like that, master." - The brunette opened her eyes, her movements stopping instantly when she heard that voice. Looking to the side, she saw Sebastian there, naked from the waist up, his pants almost falling from his hips, his hair messy, spiked in every direction. He is casually leaning at the doorframe, his arms crossed on his torso, which pronounced the muscles of his chest and biceps. A very enticing visage, which make the ache between her legs pulse with need.

The only thing she could think is that she was busted while pleasing herself. And also using the very man at her front as material for her fantasies. - "Fuck."

\- "I think that it you was doing before you saw me, but please, ignore my presence and continue." – He smiled at her, talking so calm and collected like that.

Her hands fled from the spot she was touching instantly, recollecting herself from the floor. Embarrassment and anger mingling on her features. – "How dare you to enter my room and disrupt my privacy without my consent?"

\- "It was for a good cause, master. I never dreamed of seeing you in this state, now I can fantasy about it." – He grinned at her, which made her anger gain over her mind. Walking straight to the male, she raised her hand slap him, however the other's grips stopped her hand. He smelled her fingers.

– "Do you know that you still have your own juice on your fingers?" – Without waiting for an answer, he closed his mouth on said appendages,she flushed all over, her mouth opening to release a whimper. Sebastian's tongue, danced on her fingers, after sucking on them. With an audible plop, he released them, smiling at the young woman. – "By the way, you taste delicious."

The raven-haired's hands goes to the brunette's body, dancing on her skin. She bites her abused lip hard to prevent moans to slip out. At it, once again, she draws blood of it. Sebastian smells the blood, he halts his movements, and Helena sees his eyes looking with hunger at her.

Blood.

The smell of her virgin demon's snap point.

He pushed her to the tiled wall, the cold from it and after the hot and taut body pressing against hers making the woman gasp, chance which Sebastian used to kiss her deeply. His tongue entered in, entwining with hers, asking to dance with him, she complied. After he sucked inside his mouth, sucking more blood of out it. Helena heard him groan at the taste.

He released her lips, his hands taking hers and placing it on his neck. She felt the pulsing there, kind of fast under his pale skin. – "Helena, touch me just like you're touching yourself before. And not need to be soft and delicate, I'll not be hurt."- She tried to move her hands but he still held it where he placed. She looked questioningly at him. –"Also… can I touch you too?" – The woman nodded, her heart pumping faster againsther ribcage.

Words said, his hands traveled through her arms, reaching her neck. She started to move on his skin, her finger pads feeling the softness from it. In middle of it she observed that he's mimicking her touches. Her hands traveled to his broad shoulders, squeezing it. He done the same, as also he pushed the fabric of her shirt aside, revealing her shoulders to his hungry eyes.

Lowering her hands Helena reach to his taut chest, his pale peach nipples calling her attention. Inside her, she always wondered if men are sensitive in this part of the body, in the same way a woman is. So then her hands squeezed the taut flesh there. Said male pulled her bra down, looking at the two pert globes of flesh, his long fingers enclosed on it, she moaned at the contact. Her fingers pinched his nipples, tugging on it, she heard him groan, his movements on her chest ceasing and after continuing more forceful. It makes her movements stop. – "Sebastian, ah."

\- "Continue, my master, please." - At his words, Helena took off his hands from her chest, her hands at his sides, bringing his body closer. Her mouth closed on one of his nipples, tongue and teeth twisting, tugging and rubbing. His hands gripped her hips, thumbs caressing the skin in slow motions.

Her free hand descends on his abs, feeling the lean muscle there, then she raked her fingers there, He released a grunt, his head falling on her shoulder, his mouth planted on her neck and sucking on the skin. One of his hands ran into one of her thighs, raising her leg and holding it on his waist.

Then the hand of the brunette that was on his abs reached, the rim of his pants. She stopped her movements, her embarrassment and inexperience fearing her to do the wrong moves. Sebastian, dislodged from her neck, his forehead touching her own, his eyes a deep burgundy, looking strait at her brownish ones. – "Why stopped?"

\- "I do-don't know how it wo-works properly. I mean, I know how to move however I don't know I'm doing right or wrong."

\- "Just look at my face." – She looked confused at his statement. – "Look at my face, I'll express to you, So you'll see if is good or not. But I think it will be good."

\- "Okay." – She unbuttoned his pants, reaching inside and touching cautiously the engorged and hot flesh. Sebastian hissed, her fingers cold at the touch. His free hand, traveled to where hers was, making she close her fingers on it and pump slowly. She followed his movements.

Taking his free hand with her free one, she pulled it to her groin, pressing his hand on his hand got inside her panties, fingers searching and finding her clit. Sebastian rubbed it, making the brunette gasp, it make her fist hard his member, which earned a hiss from the male. His fingers pinched and tugged on this while she started to pump faster hot cock on her hand, her fingernails teasing the small slit at the top of it. She moaned at his ministrations while he grunted at each time his tip was teased.

Despite all the lust and pleasure running into her body, Helena pried herself to open her eyes and look at the face that is very near hers. The site almost made her come.

His eyes are barely open, the dark red of his iris, his long and dark eyelashes almost hiding the view of the burgundy color. Some of his bangs are plastered on his face, drops of sweat borning on his temples and after running down into his nose, cheeks and neck. His cheeks and nose showed dark pink hues, his lips slight opened, red and plump from the kiss they shared. Helena saw his tongue coming out and licking his dry lips, making her hotter than before; this drives her to pump faster on the hard and hot flesh on her hand, his hips thrusted against her movements. - "Yes, my master, like that."

\- "Stop to… Ah… tease me! Please, Sebastian… AH!" – Attending at herwhishes, he plunged to fingers inside her womanhood, her juices making it painless despite his fingers being long and my passage being tight from the woman never being touched by a man. Helena bucked against it, moans and cries spilling from her mouth. Her fingers once again dance on his tip, feeling it is slight wet. She smeared it on his flesh, making it easier to pump on the skin. They both together work in each other to bring pleasure, a mock of the act of sex but at the same satisfying.

\- "Sebastian, I'll gonna…" – Helena fisted her hand on his hair, her mouth latching his while she felt his fingers pump faster than before. Her leg on his waist curled and make him press his body against herself. The brunette moaned against his mouth, after he released her mouth, lips latching at the junction of her shoulder with her neck, biting hard on the flesh. In consequence of that, she screamed, desire pumping on her veins and numbing her pain. She pumped faster on his member, hearing his crescendo of groans until the fingers of his free hand bite hard on her thigh, his orgasm spurring out, splattering on his abs and on her hand.

 _And please_

 _Believe me when I say_

 _I love you_

Sebastian reclined against her body, his hand leaving her passage while hers released his now flaccid member. Her legs couldn't hold herself at her feet anymore, making them both slide in the wall and stop on the floor. He placed his hands on the floor, preventing his weight to rely entirely on her.

She moved her hands, one going into his head and the other to his back. When she tangled her fingers on the black strands, she felt something furry on the top of it. Looking at it she saw the pair of fluffy, black and feline ears, after spotted an also black tail moving to a side to another. Then after a sound like a motor humming near her ear.

The raven-haired male turned into a form that is still human but with cat traits, also he's purring contently against her neck. Suddenly he sits on the floor, dragging her with him, making the brunette sit on his thighs. His mouth gone straight to the bite he made on her skin, kissing and after licking it twice.

Her arms placed on his shoulders, her face leveling with his. The demon smiled to her in a cat-like way at the brunette. – "What I'll gonna do with you know?"

\- "Meow."

\- "Don't meow on me, Sebastian." – The man still smiled at her, without responding. Then his arms curled onto her torso, bringing Helena to his body, hugging tightly the young woman, she responded at that, returning it by stroking his ears. The man purred even more.

\- 'Damn, I'm in love with him and I can't deny it anymore.'

Suddenly, he whispered in her ear. – "Finally you're mine. My endless source of food, my slave of pleasure."

She stopped to stroke his ears. – "What?"

 **End of chapter**


	10. Falling Into Depravity

**Warning: This chapter is pure smut, as I request of a guest that made in my private inbox and asked for a scenario like the one I wrote. I** **tried to** **put some plot into it but it didn't go too far of the sin. I hope the guest likes it. Also in this smut is written things like boyxboy action and incest.**

Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso, the OC's belongs to me.

 **Chapter 10 – Falling Into Depravity**

When he said those words she felt something snap in her mind; she felt heat all over her body, such heat that only the very man at her front could quench. – "What have you done to me?" – Her words are slurring, like she was drunk.

\- "Besides making you a woman now…" – He giggles, looking a little in cloud-nine too. – "Once a demon of my type encounters the right prey to feed for undetermined time the prey will only encounters sexual relief in that man and no one else. In other words, only I can bring you to completion unless I let you feel it with someone else of my choosing." – He lowers down his body, his on hers, his mouth going to her neck, licking the skin to after bite it, making the brunette whimper in pain.

\- The pain assaulting her clears her mind a little bit from the fuzziness, which she uses to push the demon's body away from hers. Her hands close into fists and then she latches on him, punching into every part of pale skin she could reach. – "How dare you to do that to me? I never wanted this. I just collected you from out of pity and my selfish desire to end loneliness. You were only a means to an end." - The brunette hisses those words, trying her best to hurt him through the words.

\- There you're mistaken." – He grips both of her wrists, making her stop her futile attempts to hurt him. – "You said that you loved me. These words are the ones that bounded you to me." – He grins at her. – "I must say that was becoming very hard to convince you into giving your virginity to me but after realizing how deep is the connection between you and your brother… Hmm~~~…Things had become easy. And since I'm a very good demon I'll let you have release with this only other man."

Then she felt it; a warm presence appearing from behind her, arms circling her torso and bringing her to a warm and very masculine chest, instantly making the brunette comfortable in the sense of familiarity it brings. – "Of course, will be your own brother, my prey."

\- "Everything will be alright." – She froze at that, the voice known as the palm of her hand. – "I'm here and no one will takes us apart. I promise." – He takes her chin, turning her head. She sees her brother's face with a bright smile plastered on it. Also she realizes that his brown hair looks a little disheveled, his brows eyes has the pupils dilated, his cheeks slight rosy and his lips parted, everything signalizing that something was very wrong on him.

\- "Did you know that your brother's body is inhabited by an angel's soul? Your own guardian angel?"

\- "What?" – She whispers, feeling some tears fall on her cheeks while seeing her brother's face scrunches up in embarrassment and sadness. – "Is that true?" – He nods, responding her question.

\- "Centuries ago I was a weak demon. But one day I saw a chance to have more power and ascend to this realm when I little boy request revenge against those who that destroyed his life in exchange of his soul. His soul would make me powerful." – She turns her head to the dark-haired man, seeing the big smile and toothily plastered on his face, his vermillion gaze glowing. – "The angels realized what was happening and soon sent soldiers to stop me. Their best soldier wasn't enough, in the end." – She feels Hayden tighten his grip on her, hearing him growling and clenching his teeth.

Sebastian hears it too and directs his gaze to the angel, his grin and voice getting sarcastic. – "Oh, they didn't tell you the truth, right, little angel?" – The demon then moves to get closer of them. – "Then I'll reveal the truth of your mentor's death." – Sebastian moves his face too close for comfort of her brother's, his nose brushing the brunet's. - "Your mentor was really naïve in his strategy; Instead of attacking my weakness, which was cleansing the boy's soul of my darkness he choose to defeat me by brute strength." – He licks the other's lips. – "Ash almost got me but it wasn't enough." – Hayden is too shocked to hear that that he barely registers the demon touching his lips. – "I loved to kill him."

After he snaps and aims a punch at the other's face. – "You bastard. How dare to speak so lowly of such honorable being?" – The angels uses his free wrist to punch the demon's face however Sebastian also traps it. Then the demon pulls the angel to himself, trapping the woman between their bodies, not giving a chance to her to get out of their hold.

\- "My little angel, I love when you lose your reason. Makes me excited all over." – Helena feels the man at her front grinds his hips while saying those words, which she groans at the sensation. – "Makes me excited to the point to ravish your sister all over again." – The grinding continues, his now growing erection rubbing directly at her nub. The brunette bites her lips to muffle the moans, so ashamed to lose her wits so easily in this dangerous situation and even worse, on her brother's presence. Behind herself she feels movement, her dislodging his trapped limbs from the demon's clutches and dragging her back from the other's hold, to after hug her possessively.

\- "Stop to be so disgusting with her." – Hearing Hayden's voice makes her mind clears. – "She isn't your play thing."

\- "Of course she isn't a play thing. She is **my** prey, a being worthy enough to be care until she the last moments she can feed me of her life force. She isn't nothing more than that." – At hearing that she feel tears bursting. It was too good to be true.

She was so stupid.

\- "Do you really thought I would love you back, little girl?" – He laughs at that, anger boiling on her mind. – "To put it simple, I care about you as much a master cares to his pet as it pet keeps being useful to him. But there's a person that truly loves you; your own guardian loves you so much to the point he'd fallen hard to you. Show I tell her how it happened?" – She feels the man behind her tense.

\- "Helena, he was supposed to be the second chance the archangels had to destroy me. He was supposed to use you as his bait and weapon to lure me into my destruction. But all the planning was for nothing."

\- "Shut up." – "The brunet growls.

\- You're his downfall because he couldn't separate his emotions from his reason. He started to think you as a sentient being then just a means to an end. The thoughts become care and caring leads to love, which in the end lust and obsession being add to the love."

\- "Shut up."

\- "He wants to possess your body and soul, to be more than just your guardian angel." – This time Sebastian nears the girl, his face inches of hers. – "He wants to be your lover." – His lips brush at hers. – "He wants to get inside you. He wants to feel you gripping tight on him, both inside and out." – His lips closes on hers, tongue getting inside and coaxing hers to play with his. – "He wants to hear you scream his name and see your face contorts in pleasure." – One of his fingers slips inside her womanhood, making her gasp at the sudden intrusion. – "You're so wet. Did excites you to imagine those things with your sibling?"

\- "Take your hands off her and stop to say lies." – Once the brunet moves far from Sebastian's reach, hissing his words.

\- "Lies? Oh no, it's all true and you can't deny it, angel." – He moves closer of the siblings and pushes inside Hayden's mouth the finger that was on her womanhood seconds ago. – "Taste it."

Helena looks in horror at what the demon is doing. – "Stop to do that." – She pull the finger out and away from her brother. – "You're so disgusting into doing that."

\- "Don't be so innocent, little one. After all the purest being inside this room isn't that innocent anymore. He already lost his innocence in the moment he is letting the woman he loves being caressed by a demon."

\- "You…"

\- "Helena, is allright."

\- "What?" – She turns around to face her brother, seeing him looking at her with devotion and a hint of lust. – "I'll not think less of you, I just can't. And besides you tastes delicious." – She blushes at those words for after gasps in shock at feeling something hard rubbing against the crack of her ass. – "You smell delicious." – One of his hands runs lightly on her belly for after delving it between her legs, teasing there. – "And I bet you feel perfect here." – The angel put one finger inside her, it thrusting up and down, his thumb rubbing on her clit. – "You're so hot and wet for me…" – He takes of his finger from where to after put his erection near her entrance, the length of it rubbing at the spot. She shivers at it, her breathing getting a little faster. – "Please, let me be inside you."

The way her brother had said those words together with the harsh breathing on her neck and the groans spilled from his lips makes her closes her eyes, warmness spreading all over. The prospect to feel new touches on her body and the wanton quality her brother's voice had taken as also the sin they'll commit by having sex turning her on. But despite everything her excitement becomes embarrassment and soon she feels herself dirty. She shouldn't being thinking like this. It's wrong.

\- "Helena, look at me." – She turns her face to the demon and he kisses her promptly, slowly snaring her attention away from her embarrassment with his spell, putting her in state of arousal. – "There is nothing wrong into delighting yourself with someone that is your flesh and blood." – He takes one of Hayden's hands and presses it against her breast, the fingers instantly closing in and caressing the flesh. – "Just give in to him and let this creature of light show how he can love you."

At these words and the pleasurable touches the two men are giving to her turns her arousal tenfold. Dislodging herself from them she moves to lie down flat on the bed, her head on the pillows. She opens her legs just give a glimpse of the apex of her thighs and caresses her mound to teases the males, after she opens her arms in invitation. – "Love me, my angel. Let me feel how good you can make me." - She takes deep breathes after saying those words, she never thought that she could be so bold in bed.

After a few seconds both males are still static, just looking at her, speechless. Feeling like an idiot she starts to close her limbs against herself. However Hayden takes one of her hands on his, slowly lowering himself on her body, his hips lying between her legs. Then his lips kiss her cheek, for after travels to her mouth, lips closing in, kissing her deeply. Their tongues entwines, the brunette releasing little whimpers, his lips soft and very warm.

\- "I just can't wait it anymore." – He says suddenly, then she feels something poking at her entrance. She open up her legs more, letting him know that she's ready, her gaze locked on his. He starts to enter hers, the tip of it breaching the opening and slowly getting inside until he is all in.

Helena was feeling a new experience with her brother. He is warmer than the demon, the slightly uncomfortable feeling of his slightly engorged member signalizing that her is thicker despite being smaller than the other man. She was thankful she is so excited to experience it at its fullest. And her brother face when he got inside her, the way his mouth had opened, saliva glistening his lip, his eyes rolling to his head, his face getting redder. His responses at being inside her just brought waves of arousal to her, making her clamp tight on his body.

Suddenly the angel gives a surprised cry, his body falling over hers. He arranges himself, leaning on his elbows to look behind himself. – "What are you doing?"

The feel of slight cold hands on her legs makes her yelps and also leans at her elbows to see what is happening. Sebastian is behind, his hands maneuvering her legs to unhook from the other's back, letting them fall at the sides on the bed. He hovers over Hayden's back, his erection hard and ready for a second go. – "Do you really thought I would let you enjoy her without a price? No, no, no, it's my time to enjoy you too, little angel." – With those words he grabs the brunet's ass cheeks and spreads them, revealing his prize. Licking his lips his face dives it, which Helena thinks he is lubrificating there for something bigger. The vision of it and the prospect that the demon will do his deed while they're doing their own spiking her arousal, which she moans and after tightens on him.

\- "You're clamping so tight on me… Are you getting off at seeing him eating me out?"

Sebastian stops and laughs at that, his mouth already forming some nasty words when the brunette cuts him off. – "If I'm getting off on this what you'll gonna do? Stop and being a prude about it?" – She lies once again her torso flat on the bed, her arms going around Hayden's torso and bringing him very close to her, their chest touching. – "And as far I know, you're still very stiff inside me, proving you're dirty as much as I am." – She thrusts up at him, making him groan out.

\- "It's not like that. I just never thought you would like it. You see… gnaaaaah!" – She raises her head and sees the demon rubbing his member on the crack of the other man's ass. – "Angels has no distinction of genders, we can be both as also we can feels arousal and love for both. I'm a male right now because it's easier for the females to seek protection to a male one."

\- "Resuming everything, as a man I can turn him into a pile of a mush." – The dark-haired man says, his voice a little strained in pleasure. – "So that's why you and me will make your brother scream in pleasure until his voice gets raw." – Last words spoken, he puts his member inside her brother. The angel above her instantly releases loud moans, his hands fisting the pillows near her head. Helena's eyes widen at seeing Hayden's reaction, his eyes are squeezed tight, teeth clenching, the muscles of his neck tensing and she could feel the muscles of his abs and thighs spasming. – "Now I'm all way in." – Then the demon starts to thrusts. – "And time to make you both scream."

The chain reaction the increasing tempo of his thrusts made the woman moans loudly. It's like she felt she was being fucked by the demon all over again, using her brother's body to do it. The pace far more punishing than before, the slaps of flesh in flesh loud this time. Sebastian leans and kisses the expansion of Hayden's back, making the man arches his body and grinds into her.

The last reasonable thoughts she has before giving into the insanity of this was hers and her brother's moans mingling while the demon laughed madly at what he was doing. And very deep down, she didn't regret one bit the situation she was in. Probably she'll regret later and try to put an end to all of this.

 **End of Chapter**


	11. Sent to Destroy

**The guest which send me its review but after erased it: You need to keep in mind that Sebastian is an incubus and feeding himself of a virgin life force for after feeds from angel it's like a drug to him. He gets too much and now he wants more. The reason for so much smut on the past two chapters and it will be all explained now on this final chapter. Please be patient and give a go for it! ^^**

Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso, the OC's belongs to me.

The phrases in Latin are made directly from English to Latin in google translator.

 **Chapter 11 – Sent to Destroy**

Life works in strange ways.

One day you're alone in a rooftop, crying over for people that shouldn't be crying and moments later appears a cat out of nowhere, said cat that will get her life upside down in distinct ways to the point to drag her only sibling into the mess.

Well, the cat is a demon and her sibling is an angel, and after the night the three of them shared in the holiday just make her mind to scream more and more this phrase: _Make it stop!_

When they returned from the Christmas holidays, Helena showed to the people she lives in her routine how happy she is. Liana even asked what happened and the brunette said she's dating now a guy she met while she was visiting her parents on New York. That that story of the British guy wasn't fake at all. That she was just waiting to them both make it official so she could share to her friend and others. That even her boyfriend made her father fall into his good graces.

She also would say also that having a threesome with two man would raises the spirit of any woman but she let the information kept in secret.

Also even had one day which Sebastian appearing in surprise at lunchtime in her job, a single rose on her hand and a box of chocolates in the other. His arms circling her torso and raising her off the floor and making her spin. The brunette heard her friend whispering 'oh my God' while she laughed at male antics, for after he silent it with a deep kiss. She could faintly remember Sebastian leading her to a restaurant, crossing paths with Katie and Christian in the way, one with her jaw open and the other with teeth clenching while they passed through them like they never existed.

In her mind, any person pales in comparison with Sebastian's presence.

But this thought started to dwell after that eventful day in that hotel room. After all this love of them is fake, she started to realize she is a mere pawn at the demon clutches, heightening her arousal that she has towards him and making her give in to his sinful wishes. She started to see his true colors but kept herself quiet, faking that she was still into it.

And now fake even more after what happened two days ago.

Flashback

 _Sebastian and Helena was in their room sharing another night of passionate love when his nails dug painfully on her hips, him tensing up and cumming on the condom inside her while the pain of his nails cleared her mind of the lust he is projecting on her. He dislodges off her and kiss her languidly, which the brunette responds out of instinct, then he goes to the side and lies face first on the bed._

 _It's now or never._

 _Waiting until his breathing slow down and get to sleep she quickly moves of the bed silently as she could and runs off the room, barely registering that she was still naked while formulating a plan to escape her prison. She goes to the kitchen, going into the counter and grabbing the more dangerous looking knife she has and thinking in the ways she could harm a supernatural being._

 _When she turns around to return to her room, she gasps in shock; the demon is right there, smiling smugly at her in his naked glory. – "I must confess, really smart of you to wait my guard goes down to run for help." – He walks slowly at her, having to walk around the table that is in the middle of them. Seeing his approach she walks to the other side and then, when her back is to her way out she bolts from there._

 _Reaching her living-room she grabs the long jacket from the couch and dress it to conceal her bare body, seeing that the keys of the house still on the lock of the door, gaining hope that her way out is so close to reach._

 _It lasted for a few seconds until the demon materializes on the front of the door, his appearance changed by the black outfit he is wearing now; the tight regatta he has with two holes on the front of it designed to show his pink and pierced nipples followed by tight and tattered trousers, the high-knee stilettos giving him a sense he is taller than should be, the elbow high fingerless gloves completing the assemble. On his head, that should be the customary fluffy black ears now have two long horns, the fluffy tail still there, balancing playfully. His massive, feathery black wings being show to her for after flicker and disappear. She would admire is form if she didn't sense how strangely the demon is in a good mood, despite her want to run from him._

 _\- "You're lucky that I get excited all over when my preys runs from me, that at this prospect I'll not punish you as severely as I should be." – Once again he starts to walk towards her, again she steps backs until she could maneuvers herself to her stairs. When he gives another step she darts all the way up to her bedroom, quickly locking her bedroom for after lock herself on her bathroom._

 _She tries to calm her breathing and her panic to listen the sounds of his steps. She hears the lock of her bedroom's door break and after it being flung into the wall and his steps nearing her last excuse of barrier of him. Fearing that he would break this door at the same way of the other one she steps back of it._

 _However her body stumbles on something warm and slick._

 _\- "Oh no!" – She quickly turns around and raises her knife, dreading her situation. The demon is inside the small and locked room with her, and the danger she feels emitted from run returning tenfold._

 _\- "Oh yes, little one. Did you forget what I said, about being turned on in hunting my prey? Look at what you've done to me." – Both of his hands travels lower, one stopping and pulling at his pierced nipples while the other rubs his bulge concealed on his pants. – "Since you entertained me so far in this night I'm thinking to give you a special treat." - At these words she flattens herself on the door's surface, her fingers finding the lock of the door and trying to open it. Seeing it he flings himself at her, his body molding hers on the surface, making the brunette gasps. Remembering that she still has the knife in her hand she plunges it down on his chest. Unfortunately he stops the blow by grabbing the knife by its blade, preventing her to move it._

 _Blood starts to drip from his hand, which he looks at the crimson falling on the white tilled floor and after raises his sinister grin to her. –"I really didn't want to strain your body far more that I'd do to but apparently you're a glutton for punishment…" – He twists her hand, the pain in the limb making her release the knife, the object clattering loudly in the room, marking her attempt as unsuccessful. After he entwines their fingers and plaster it at the side of her head while his free goes and rips open her jacket, tattering her cloth in the process._

 _Breathing harshly at the situation and how he's pressuring her thorax, she gazes down, seeing him opening the fly of his pants and bring out his erection. The thing looks larger and thicker than before. In fact, she realized that when he changed to his true form he'd got bigger and more muscled up, which she could feels how more pronounced are the muscles of his chest against her torso and the muscle of his thighs under her. He grubs it a little bit and after places the tip on her entrance he enters her in one go, not caring if she wasn't prepared for it._

 _Helena screams loudly, for after his lips messily muffle her sounds by kissing her, tongue greedily entering her mouth and exploring it. Breaking the kiss he raises her up a little, to the point both of their heads are in the same weight, moves one of her legs to rest above his hips, his tail holding it up and widening her stance and making easier to thrust up, while his free hand pinches her nipple. Releasing her breasts his hand goes up to her neck, closing her long fingers on it and tightening his hold, making her breathing difficult and she clench her inner muscles on his erection._

 _\- "Oh dear, you'd tighten on me so much!" – He groans loudly, his eyes rolls in the back for after he stops everything he was doing. She whimpers at it, opening her eyes to look directly at his angered face. – "But try to run away from me once more…" – He tightens the hold on her neck, slowly suffocating the woman. – "…and I'll hunt down each member of your pathetic family and slowly kill them while you watch, disabled to help, letting you live that you caused all of this. I'll have no mercy, no matter how much you beg, I'll destroy you." – Said those words, he releases her neck and latches his mouth on it, sucking on the bruised skin, resuming his brutal pacing._

 _Moments later he reaches into his completion, he raised her on his arms. The brunette is too tired to move because of the pain on her skin and limbs slurring her mind, the last thoughts before her blacking out is him depositing her in the bed and grinning evilly to her._

 _In the next morning she wakes up suddenly, moaning in pain. She looks around, realizing that she is alone and slowly she raises form the bed and drags her battered self to the bathroom to see the damaged he left into her. When she reaches her full sized mirror she starts to cry; There is bruises adorning her neck, hips, her thighs. The most angriest one is the angry purple marks in teeth shape on the junction of her neck with her shoulder. Despair settles in her being, thinking in anything or anyone that might help her to free from this hell._

 _Well, there is one._

 _She runs to her bedroom and fusses on her purse, grabbing her cellphone she certificates that she's still alone and quickly make the call. When the persons answers she quickly reliefs herself at hearing his voice. – "Hayden, I need your help."_

 _\- "Helena, what's going on?" – The serious tone of him makes she breaks in sobs, for after tells everything that is happening to her these past weeks since the holidays. How the demon's spell isn't working anymore, how the pleasure is becoming pain and the threat he made past night. When she finishes it, Hayden's hisses the next words. – "Damn, I'll kill him. No, before I'll torture him in the possible bad ways and after bring him the worst possible death I can come up with… My sister, very soon I'll free you. Very soon my plan will start and come to its completion. I need you to be patient and bear a little more."_

 _\- "What do you mean by that?" – Then he explains his plans, how he had been working in the last century to have a chance to get the demon at his weakest moment, the moment he realizes is when he's feeding of his prey's life source. How there is another little angel working with him to bring down the creature. How he had to look as submissive and give himself in that night to see with his own eyes the weak of the demon because the snaring spell never worked on the angel and explained that in the night her brother had kissed her he passed a blessing at her to slowly free ._

 _\- "Also I need you to buy more time to me. To convince him in get me in his good graces and get closer of him. I need you to help me snare him to my trap._

 _\- "Okay, I'll do that."_

Flashback

The door rings and she promptly rises from the couch. She opens it and her means of salvations flings his arms to hug her tightly. Soon Sebastian appears on the door and his smiles widens at seeing his little angel near him. – "What a pleasure seeing you here, Hayden." – He grabs the angel's hands and pulls him into his body, kissing the man passionately. Since the demon's back is facing her she raises her eyebrows high, which her brother promptly winks at her.

Hayden breaks the kiss, putting his arms around Sebastian's neck. – "I came here to make an invitation. I rented a get-away miles from here, in the skirts of Maplewood. A place which we can consummate our passion without people hearing or judging us." – To prove his points he grinds up his hips onto the demon's, making the latter groan for after smiles.

\- "Excellent idea. I want to go to." – Sebastian licks the other lips for after release him and looks at the brunette. – "And I believe your sister would want to go too."

\- "Yes, of course." – She smiles sultrily. – "I want to enjoy you both so much until I've enough."

\- "See? She agrees." – He takes Hayden's hands and brings it to Helena's, which she promptly taken and pull her brother to kiss him.

In her mind something snaps and her brother's voice is heard. – _'I'd a hunch that our link would make possible for both of us communicate through telekinesis. Well, I was right.'_ – Sensing that she would gasp at it he brings a hand to her neck and keeps her in the lip-lock. – _'Sorry for scaring you but only like this we can speak freely.'_

- _'Give me a warning next time.'_

 _\- 'Okay… Anyway, everything we need to make this through is in my car. I just need you to keep him allured when we reach the cabin so I can build the trap. When the time comes I'll warn you so you can make your move.'_

\- _'What do you mean by my move?'_

 _\- 'I'll need you to use this second blessing I'm passing to you by this kiss on him, which is a revert spell and also bind him with the cross our mother gave to you._

 _\- 'If this doesn't work? He'll kill our family.'_

 _\- 'If it doesn't work I'll not let him hurt our family, I'll die fighting this beast and killing it before I draw my last breath.'_ \- She sighs at that. – _'Look, I'm scared shitless as you're, that is why I need for us both to regain our confidence to not let anything sleep and make it runs smoothly until the end. Will you follow me on this?'_

 _\- 'Yes, I will. I'm in your hands now.'_

 _\- 'Good.'_ – With those words said they break the kiss, her brother's gaze locking on hers, passing all the sense of security she needs to follow this through.

\- "You truly missed him, my pet." – The demon's voice breaks her musings. – "It makes me a little jealous."

\- "Well, don't be, my love. After all…" – She grabs the males head and kisses him slowly, her tongue going inside and teasing him.

 _\- 'That is it, sister, Make him believe he's still owning the game. Lead him to our trap. Snare him in the same way you'd done to him.'_ – As the kiss goes on she feels her minds getting clearer. After moments she breaks the kiss. - "…you're the only one that matters to me." – At speaking the words she sees the demon gazing her lovingly. She realizes its working and it makes her want to see him dead more than ever. And she'll surely do everything in her power to fulfill it.

 **SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS = DEMONIC LOVE**

After some hours and a lot of planning being revision through their link they arrives the cabin inside in an open camp in the middle of the forest. When she got out the car, Sebastian instantly reaches to her, clinging in the brunette like a loving girl would do. She give s a long look to her brother, which the later grins at it.

Couple hours later the night reaches in the place, in which they spent at eating the simple dinner the brunette made and playing some games on the old console she'd brought, everything to lure the demon into false sense of comfort. They realized that he was ready for the blow when he suddenly grabs the brunette and makes her sit on his lap, kissing the girl passionately. She breaks it and smiles to him. – "Oh my God, you're really passionate today, aren't you?"

\- "Yes, I am. The only thing I want right now is having you naked under me on that creaky bed, screaming my name in pleasure while I'm between your legs, pounding you in sinful oblivion." – With those words he latches on her skin and sucks there. She raises her head and looks at her brother, he nods, signalizing that she can make her move now.

Now it's all or nothing.

Taking the demon's hand she leads him to the bed, which she dives in into a kiss. The kiss became a make-out, which leads for them both take out his clothes and him moving to get inside her. When Helena realizes what he's doing she stops him and looks innocently to his eyes. – "Can I give you a treat tonight?"

He nods at that, in which she moves them both. She gets on top of him, which she realizes that his eyes are shining at the prospect of a things she never tempt to do to him before. – "Yes, please. I want to see your pert breasts bouncing while your tight channel swallows me. I want to see your face changing in that beautiful way when you're closing to cumming… Hey, wait." – He rises on his elbows, now realizing that she has a cross on the middle of her chest. – "Why are you wearing it?'

 _\- 'Shit!'_ – "Because I think is more sinful into letting you fucking me with such pure symbol in me, don't you think?"

\- "Yes, you're right." – Smiling at her response and thanking all the deities that he let go she slowly mounts his member. She felt disgusted for once again had to partake on again in having sex with the demon but soon she thinks in someone else. When her brother appeared on her dreams in his true form, the white hair and the golden eyes, the plump limps framed a beautiful smile, the white feathered wings framing his muscled and lean form naked under her on her mind, even the cold hands seems to be far warmer now.

The pounding on her started to get faster, which got her out of her dreams and signalized that her move is reaching its stage. When the demon arched his back snapped his hips on last time on her she quickly got the cross out of her neck and put it on his chest. He opens his eyes and look at her. – "What are you doing?"

\- "Giving you your treat, my love." – Quickly dismounting him, she moves her hand above the cross, pressing it down on him and saying the words she kept training through the entire travel.

 **Ecce circumdedi te, percus turpis.** (Here I bind you, creature of disgrace)

\- "Wait, what..? AAAAAAAAAAH!" – Golden filaments form of the cross and wraps around him. Leaving the demon there she quickly runs off the room, jumping the line of salt her brother had made and going to where he'd placed new clothes for her. When she is finally dressed the demon appears with burnt marks on his chest, making the brunette grins at him. – Oh girl, how dare you to trick me like this?"

\- "It's my revenge, kitten. Now go rot in hell for all I care. Or did you forget I'm your weakness and your weapon of your destruction?'

\- His eyes widen at that for after become slits, and then he hisses the next words. – "Do you think that lines of salt will trap me forever? Oh no, the power of it will fades with time and as it passes I'll think in the most cruel ways I'll torture you and your family."

\- "You underestimate the power that human have. – "She smells the gasoline that is around on the floor, for after takes a match of the box that was inside her pocket pants and light is, throwing the little flame into the flammable liquid. – "You underestimate even more when the powers come from the knowledge of one of your victims." – His become saucers when she says the last words. – "And you think you're really has time on this realm? Oh poor you!" – Lighting another match she throws into another pool, very near the demons. – "In fact, you have not."

As the siblings walks to the door they light another matches and throws it at another places in the house, slowly burning it with the demon trapped in. Hayden turns to Sebastian and looks deeply to the demon's eyes. – "By the way, Ciel Phantomhive sends his regards." – With those words both siblings runs from the rapidly burning house, hearing the death screams the demon is releasing until they reaches their car get the hell away from there.

After a couple hours in the road to their way home, she turns around to her brother and asks the question that was eating her mind through the day. – "How did you know that the demon will not rise alive from the inferno we made with him into that cabin?"

\- "Remember when I said about one his victims?" – She nods at that. – "He told me that Sebastian was using a real body to keep his soul alive here among humans, pretty much alike I'm doing now. So to release it and make the soul reapers return him to his place we need to kill his real flesh."

\- "Oh, I see." – The she frowns at him, another question appearing on her mind. – "Also about all the whole sex and kiss thing we had, how we'll deal with it?"

\- "Well, remember when I said that me being in love with you were fake to lure the demon?" – She nods at that. – "In fact I was thinking you were someone else. I'm sorry but as an angel and your sibling I cannot be more than that. The archangel will let my sins slide because it was for a great cause however now that it has ended you're off limits to me."

At his words she gets visibly sad at it but after thinking she decides is for the best. – "We're good now? No strangeness will surface between us?"

\- "Just give me some time and I'll be the old Helena again, shall you?"

\- "Yes, of course."

As they approach New Jersey she vows that she'll never again house streets black cats. How knows if they have a demon inside to start all of this mess again. And she had enough for a lifetime.

 **The End**

 **Well, last chapter. I hope you guys that had read the older version from 2010 liked the way I'd rewritten this fanfic as much the newer readers are enjoying reading it for the first time. Let's say that a lot of ends had crossed my mind but a particular playlist of metalstep I was hearing at the moment I was writing got me this very end I wrote.**

 **Thanks for the ride and I hope you enjoyed to read this fanfic as much I enjoyed to writing it.**

 **See you around! o/**


End file.
